Diario de una Otaku
by KonaKona000
Summary: Historia de una otaku quien se ve envuelta en un gran problema amoroso.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

-A ver si lo entiendo-decía Konata-. Usted quiere que estudie para mi próximo examen, ¿cierto?

-Exactamente Izumi -dijo Kuroi-. Sino le convenceré a tu padre para que te prohiba usar cualquier aparato electrónico.

-Eso es chantaje sabe.

-Lo sé. Pero es la única forma de que puedas estudiar.

-Además, ¿Cómo sabe que mi padre le hará caso?

-Soy un profesor. Los padres siempre hacen caso a los profesores por encima de los alumnos. Creí que lo sabías.

-Y lo sé. Es algo que no es muy justo.

-Puede ser. Pero quiero que me prometas que estudiarás.

-Está bien sensei-dijo Konata un poco molesta-. Por usted haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Espero que entiendas que esto lo hago por ti -dijo Kuroi.

-Sí, lo sé. No se preocupe.

-Gracias Izumi. Espero buenos resultados de ti, ya puedes irte a casa.

-Adiós sensei -dijo Konata.

Así Konata acabó la ''reunión'' con Kuroi sensei. Donde esta la había llamado para decirle que estaba preocupada por sus notas y quería que ella estudiara más. Konata pudo sentir la preocupación de la sensei en cada palabra que ella decía así que decidió estudiar lo más que pudiera para el examen que tendrían la próxima semana.

-_''Estudiar de manera normal...''-pensaba Konata-''¿De verdad podré hacerlo?''_

-Hey Konata -dijo Kagami. Quien había estado esperando a Konata junto a su hermana y Miyuki. Pero Konata absorta en sus pensamientos no la escuchó y siguió de largo. Sin notar la presencia de ninguna de ellas-. ¡Hey Konata!

-¡¿Eh?!-dijo Konata sorprendida- ¿Q-Qué sucede?

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Kagami-. Estabas totalmente ida...

-L-Lo siento...-dijo avergonzada Konata-. Es sólo que bueno, estaba pensando.

-¿Pensando? ¿Tú? -dijo burlona Kagami.

-¡Eh! Que hasta yo puedo pensar algunas veces sabes.

-Vale, vale. Lo siento. Dime, ¿Qué te dijo la sensei?

-Verás... Ella dijo que estaba preocupada acerca de mis notas, así que me hizo prometerle que estudiaría más. Al principio pensaba decir que sí para salir del paso pero...-paró Konata.

-¿Pero...?

-Pero no sé. La forma en que lo dijo me hizo sentir rara. Como si tuviera... como si tuviera una madre sabes -decía Konata. Sus amigas sólo escuchaban atentas, no era común que su amiga peli-azul hablara tan sinceramente.

-Creo que te entiendo Konata-dijo Kagami-. La verdad es que me alegra oír que vayas a poner más empeño en los estudios -dijo Kagami con una sonrisa.

-G-Gracias... -dijo Konata sonrojada.

_-''¿Konata sonrojada?''-pensó Kagami._

-Creo que debemos volver chicas -dijo Miyuki.

-Tienes razón. Volvamos -dijo Konata sonriendo. Aunque desde hace un tiempo sentía una extraña sensación que le invadía el cuerpo. Y dicha sensación nunca la abandonaba, y no sabía qué era- _''¿Qué será esta sensación...?'' -pensaba Konata mientras miraba a Kagami._

-¿Sucede algo Konata? -dijo Kagami mientras se dio cuenta que su pequeña amiga la estaba mirando fijamente.

-¡N-No sucede nada! -reaccionó Konata violentamente.

-¿Segura...?-dijo Kagami-. Mira, estás muy roja, tal vez tengas fiebre -dijo Kagami mientras juntaba su frente con la de su pequeña amiga para ver si tenía fiebre. Lo único que consiguió fue que esta se sonrojara más.

_-''¡¿Pero qué demonios me sucede?!''-pensaba Konata-''¡Contrólate! O pensará mal de ti.''_

-E-Estoy bien, tranquila -dijo Konata.

-Hmm. Está bien -dijo al fin Kagami dudosa.

El viaje en tren transcurrió sin ningún percance. Konata, quien seguía un poco alterada por lo de hace algunos momentos, intentó alejarse de Kagami lo más que pudo. Kagami, quien se dio cuenta de esto se extrañó, ya que pensaba que su amiga la estaba ignorando, aunque no sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Cuando todas las amigas se separaron, Konata se despidió de una manera muy indiferente de Kagami, solamente le dijo un simple ''adiós''. Además, en todo el camino no había hecho ninguna broma con respecto al peso de Kagami, ni siquiera hablado mucho con ella. Kagami difinitivamente sabía que algo pasaba con su amiga, aunque no sabía el qué.

Cuando Konata llegó a su casa...

-Estoy de vuelta -dijo Konata con aire cansado.

-Onee-chan, bienvenida -dijo Yutaka.

-¡Oh! Konata, bienvenida -dijo su padre.

-Buenas...

-¿Te sucede algo Onee-chan?

-No nada. Sólo tengo un poco de sueño-dijo Konata-. Tomaré una ducha.

-Está bien... -dijo Yutaka.

-¿Le pasa algo? -preguntó el padre de Konata a Yutaka susurrando.

-No sé-respondió Yutaka también susurrando-. Parece un poco triste, creo...

-Ya veo... -respondió el padre de Konata.

...

-_''¿Qué... estoy haciendo?'' -se decía a sí misma Konata-''O más bien... ¿Qué me pasa?''_

_..._

_-''Konata...''-pensaba Kagami-'' ¿Qué le pasaba hoy...? Estaba muy rara.''-pensó Kagami-''Konata...''_

_..._

_-''Creo que jugaré un rato...''-pensó la peli-azul. Pero cuando estaba a punto de empezar a jugar se quedó mirando el monitor fijamente. No tenía las más mínimas ganas d jugar, algo sumamente raro en ella. Pero por alguna razón estos últimos días sus ganas d jugar habían ido decreciendo. La sensación que había empezado no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Nunca tenía hambre, había dejado de lado lo que le gustaba, y siempre estaba pensativa. Pero esto sólo le sucedía cuando estaba con Kagami, o incluso cuando simplemente pensaba en ella. Sí, la causa de todo era ella. Su amiga con coletas a quien siempre molestaba-_ Kagami... -dcía por lo bajo Konata...

Kagami estaba en una situación similar a la de Konata. Cuando ella hablaba con su amiga otaku, muchas veces las palabras no le salían. Para suerte de ella, nunca estaban solas, así que la conversación era constante. Así le daba tiempo de reponerse para seguir hablando. Muchas veces cuando su pequeña amiga se acercaba a ella por diferentes motivos, para abrazarla por ejemplo, el corazón le empezaba a latir a toda velocidad, algo que ella no sabía por qué.

Las dos amigas estaban en un gran dilema. Ahora su misión más importante era dscubrir la causa de la sensación que las había invadido desde hace ya un tiempo. Pero el problema será si saben cómo dscubrir la fuente de la sencación. Ambas eran realmente unas inexpertas cuando de sensaciones y sentimientos se trataba. Ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que la fuente de su problema estaba frente a sus ojos. Pero eso ya depende de ellas...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. **

-Ahh... Qué sueño -decía Konata-. Creo que no debí haber jugado tanto. Aunque... Valió la pena jeje -dijo con una sonrisa. Efectivamente, se había pasado casi toda la noche jugando a un nuevo juego que había comprado hace poco pero que no había tenido tiempo para jugarlo por diferentes motivos.

-Onee-chan-dijo Yutaka-. ¿Estás despierta?

-Sí Yutaka. ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que debo preguntarte algo... -dijo Yutaka sonrojada.

-_''¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Yutaka está sonrojada?'' -_ Cuéntame prima-dijo Konata-. ¿Qué atormenta tu joven mente?

-Verás... -dijo Yutaka mientras se sentaba al lado de Konata-. Hay una persona en la escuela...

-Ajá... -decía Konata concentrada en su prima.

-... Que me... bueno, me gusta -dijo Yutaka completamente roja.

-¿Te gusta alguien? -preguntó Konata totalmente curiosa y sorprendida.

-Sí... Pero ese no es el problema...

-¿Hay más?

-Así es... Verás... esa persona es...

...

-Onee-chan. ¿Por qué quieres ir a ver a Kona-chan hoy?

-La verdad es que... La he notado muy rara estos días. _''Además de que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.''_

-¿Rara? -preguntó Tsukasa.

-Así es-dijo Kagami-. La noto como distante...

-¿Distante?

-Así es. Como si me estuviera evitando. O no quisiera hablarme... _''Y sinceramente no me gusta. No puedo dejarlo pasar.''_

-Así que es eso... Y por eso querías verla hoy. Te preocupa mucho Kona-chan, ¿verdad Onee-chan?

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿P-Pero qué dices?!-dijo Kagami sonrojada-. S-S-Sólo hago lo que una amiga normal haría.

-Claro, claro -dijo Tsukasa mientras reía.

-¡¿D-De qué te ríes?!

-De nada Onee-chan -dijo Tsukasa con una sonrisa.

...

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Es Minami? -dijo Konata sorprendida.

-A-Así es...-_''¡Aquí viene!''-pensó Yutaka-''Seguro dirá que soy un bicho raro o algo así.''_

-Ehhh. Eso es genial Yutaka -dijo Konata con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿No dirás que soy un bicho raro...?

-¿Por qué iba a decir eso? -preguntó Konata sorprendida.

-Bueno... Porque me gusta una chica sabes...

-No veo nada de malo en eso.

-¡¿En serio?! -preguntó Yutaka ansiosa.

-¡Claro!-exclamó Konata- ¿Por qué habría problema porque te guste una chica? Además, es tu mejor amiga.

-Onee-chan...-dijo Yutaka feliz-. Muchas gracias, que digas eso me hace muy feliz.

-Me alegra oír eso. Cuando quieras hablar conmigo estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? _''Aunque no tenga ni pisca de experiencia.'' -pensó Konata._

-Claro Onee-chan-dijo Yutaka feliz-. Cuento contigo.

-Claro. Oye, Yutaka.

-Dime -dijo Yutaka antes de salir de la habitación de Konata.

-¿Qué sucede Onee-chan?

-¿Qué hora es? Este reloj marca las tres de la tarde, así que creo que dejó de funcionar.

-No ha dejado de funcionar. En verdad son las tres de la tarde.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Es en serio?! -gritó Konata.

-A-Así es.

-¿He dormido tanto...? Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada. Me daré una ducha. Así me despierto.

-Está bien Onee-chan. Estaré abajo.

Ok.

...

-Es aquí-dijo Kagami.

-¿Hemos llegado al fin? -preguntó Tsukasa cansada.

-Sí, sí. Tranquila.

...

-''Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Izumi-san ahora...''

...

-Llamemos -dijo Kagami mientras tocaba el timbre.

-¿Sí? -respondió Yutaka.

-Hola Yutaka-dijo Kagami- ¿Qué tal?

-Oh. Hiragii-senpai, buenos días.

-¿Quién es Yutaka? -preguntó el padre de Konata.

-Es Hiragii-senpai.

-¡Hostia! ¡¿La sacerdotisa del templo?!-dijo el padre de Konata- ¡¿Dónde está mi cámara?! Quiero decir... Hola -dijo con un hilo de voz.

-L-Lo siento... -fue lo único que supo decir Yutaka.

-Ignoraré eso-dijo Kagami-. Dime, ¿Y Konata?

-Ella está arriba. En su habitación.

-Ya veo... Dime... ¿P-Puedo subir a verla...? -preguntó Kagami sonrojada.

-C-Claro-dijo Yutaka mientras el recuerdo de la charla que tuvo con su prima momentos antes llegó a su mente.- _''¿Será que ella y Onee-chan...?''_

-G-Gracias. -dijo Kagami.

-Supongo que ya sabes dónde es. ¿Verdad? -preguntó Yutaka con una sonrisa.

-C-Claro -respondió Kagami sonrojada. A los ojos de Yutaka ella era muy obvia. Y así Kagami se retiró para ir a la habitación de Konata.

-¿Tú no vas Hiragii-senpai? -dijo Yutaka refiriéndose a Tsukasa.

-No-dijo Tsukasa con una sonrisa-. Yo esperaré un poco. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo un rato?

-Claro -y así Tsukasa entró y acompañó a Yutaka.

...

-_''Vaya... '' -pensaba Kagami- ''¿Estará despierta...? Aunque sean ya las tres y cuarenta y cinco.'' ''Bueno.'' -pensó Kagami deprimida ante la idea de Konata dormida-'' ¡¿Qué cosas piensas Kagami?! ¡Si es está dormida está dormida! Aunque así podría verla... ¡¿Qué cosas pienso?!'' -pensaba Kagami minetras abría la puerta de la habitación de Konata- _Konata. ¿Estás despier... -la frase de Kagami se vio interrumpida al ver lo que tenía al frente.

-¡¿K-K-K-K-K...?! -intentaba decir Konata.

-¡¿K-K-Konata?! -gritó Kagami al ver que Konata sólo tenía la parte inferior de su ropa interior- ¡¿P-P-Perp qué haces?!

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamó Konata sonrojada- ¡¿Qué haces tú que entras a una habitación sin avisar antes?! -dijo Konata mientras se cubría su pequeño pecho.

-¿Eh...? -dijo Kagami sorprendida al darse cuenta que había sido su error.

-Kagami...-dijo Konata- Podrías... dejar de mirarme...

-¡L-L-Lo siento!-dijo Kagami a la vez que cerró la puerta con fuerza- ¡No he visto nada!

La tarde de las chicas pasó sin mayor percance. Después del incidente de la habitación de Konata. Ambas chicas eran ahora incapaces de mirarse la una a la otra fijamente sin sonrojarse. Esto supone un problema. Ya que las otras dos chicas presentes (Yutaka y Tsukasa) pensaban que habían discutido. Aunque después Konata aclaró lo sucedido y las otras dos chicas comprendieron. Luego de que todo estuviera aclarado la tarde pasó de manera normal. Todo el grupo de amigas se la pasaron hablando de temas varios y durante un rato jugando videojuegos. Así pasaron hasta que las gemelas tuvieron que irse, ya que mañana había clases.

Al día siguiente...

-_''¿Cómo se supone que miraré a la cara hoy a Konata?'' -pensaba Kagami- ''Después de haberle visto...'' -se sonrojó al máximo- ''¡Bueno da igual! ¡Trataré de actuar de manera normal ante ella!''_

-Onee-chan. ¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Tsukasa.

-¡Sí! ¡No hay problema! -dijo Kagami roja cual tomate.

-¿Segura? Estás muy roja sabes...

-¿En serio?-dijo Kagami- Pues la verdad yo no me siento mal jajaja.

-¿O-Onee-chan? -preguntó Tsukasa asustada ante la actitud de su hermana.

-S-Será mejor que apresuremos el paso -dijo Kagami.

-C-Claro...

...

-¡Hola chicas! -dijo Miyuki quien ya se encontraba con Konata esperando a las hermanas.

-Hola Miyuki-chan -saludó Tsukasa con su habitual sonrisa- Hola Kona-chan.

-H-Hola Tsukasa -respondió Konata un poco nerviosa.

-H-Hola... Konata... -dijo Kagami casi susurrando.

-B-Buenos días Kagami -dijo Konata de la misma forma que Kagami.

-Tss, Tsukasa-dijo Miyuki susurrando a Tsukasa- ¿Pasa algo entre ellas?

-No. No es nada -respondió Tsukasa también susurrando.

-Ya veo...

El trayecto de camino a la preparatoria se les hizo eterno a las dos amigas. Ya que con lo sucedido el día anterior no podían hablarse normalmente. Konata seguía fiel a su táctica de evitar todo contacto con Kagami, y con los hecho recientes había incrementado la dosis. Kagami no pasó esto por alto, quien le molestó que Konata la ignorara de esa forma, así que octó por la opción de acercarse más a ella. La peli-azul respondió alejándose de ella. Aún no podía actuar de manera normal con ella.

En las clases todo pasó de manera normal, a excepsión de que Konata esta vez sí hizo las tareas. Lo cual sorprendió a Kuroi-sensei, quien no se esperaba eso. Cuando las clases acabaron y la hora del almuerzo llegó las amigas se dispusieron para comer. Sólo faltaba Kagami.

-Ahora vuelvo chicas. Voy al baño -dijo Konata al darse cuenta de que Kagami estaba entrando a la clase.

-Está bien Kona-chan -dijo Tsukasa.

-K-Konata -dijo Kagami llamando a Konata, esta no le respondió y siguió su camino-. Tsukasa. ¿Adónde va?

-P-Pues al baño -respondió Tsukasa sorprendida al ver la seriedad con la que su hermana había preguntado.

-Ya veo-dijo Kagami-. Ahora vuelvo.

-Onee-chan. ¿Dónde vas?

-Al baño -respondió esta.

...

_-''Ni creas que te vas a escapar Konata''-pensaba Kagami-'' Ahí está.''- _Konata -Kagami llamó a Konata.

-¿Eh? ¿Kagami? -dijo Konata mientras se giraba discretamente. Y al ver que si se trataba de ella apresuró el paso.

-¡Eh! ¡Konata! -llamó Kagami llamando también la atención de los otros estudiantes alrededor.

-_''¡Maldición!'' -pensó Konata mientras apresuró el paso hasta el punto de correr al ver que Kagami se acercaba cada vez más._

-Oh no, no lo harás -dijo Kagami al ver que Konata corría y ella empezó a correr también.

-¡Hey!-dijo un alumno- ¡Aquí no se puede correr!

-¡Lo siento! -le respondió Konata mientras seguía corriendo.

Así siguieron un rato hasta que Konata decidió tomar un desvío por un pasillo para subir unas escaleras que daban con el techo, el cual estaba prohibido subir. Konata sabía que estaba prohibido y que Kagami no rompería las normas. Pensó que estaba segura, pensó...

-Bueno-dijo Konata jadeando-. Seguro que aquí no se atreve venir -dijo mientras descansaba en la mitad de las escaleras.

-¡Konata! ¡Ven aquí! -gritó Kagami mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡¿En serio?! -dijo Konata y reaunudó su recorrido hacia el techo.

Para mala suerte de Konata cuando estaba descansando confiada de que Kagami no subiría al techo esta recortó una gran distancia y casi la alcanzó. Así, cuando Konata llegó al techo Kagami ya la había alcanzado.

-¡Ven aquí! -exclamó Kagami mientras se sujetaba a la cadera de Konata haciendo que esta cayera al suelo con Kagami encima.

-¡Ouch!-exclamó Konata- ¿Qué demonios... -se calló al ver lo cerca que estaba Kagami de su cara.

-¿K-Konata...? -dijo Kagami mientras abría sus ojos después de la caída y veía lo cerca que estaba Konata de ella. Konata estaba totalmente callada y sonrojada, igual que Kagami-. Konata... -susurró Kagami mientras se acercaba cada vez más a los labios de Konata.

-K-Kagami... -susurró Konata al ver las intenciones de Kagami. Y así ambas se preparaban para el inminente beso...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

-K-Kagami-decía Konata-. Creo que ya puedes levantarte...

-...

-¿K-Kagami...- su frase fue interrumpida antes de ser acabada a causa de que Kagami se anticipó y besó a Konata. La cosa es que no era un beso normal, era un beso muy apasionado, como si Kagami tuviera la intención aparte de demostrar su amor a Konata. La peli-azul ante esto, no supo cómo reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar apartar a Kagami, algo que no pudo lograr.

-¡K-Kagami!-dijo Konata- ¡P-Para...!

_''¡Un momento...!''-pensó Konata-''¿Acaso está... metiendo su mano por debajo de mi uniforme...?''_-¡K-Kagami...! ¡Para! No puedes hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no? -respondió Kagami mientras seguía urgando en el uniforme de Konata.

-Por qué no preguntas. ¡Pues porque estamos en la escuela! ¡Además...! -intentó decir pero Kagami volvió a besarla introduciendo su lengua una vez más.

-No veo por qué no podamos hacer esto-dijo mientras empezaba a sobar los pequeños pechos de su amiga-. Además, parece que lo disfrutas -dijo con una risita.

-M-Mientes... -dijo mientras intentaba ocultar su placer.

-Sólo déjate llevar Kona...-

-Ella ha dicho que pares, sabes -dijo mientras cortaba la frase de Kagami.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! -dijo Kagami.

-Sólo soy yo -respondió.

-Así que eras tú...-dijo Kagami- Miyuki...

-¡¿Miyuki?!-reaccionó Konata-. ¡Miyuki! ¡E-Esto no es lo que piensas!

-¿Qué dices Konata?-dijo Kagami con una sonrisa-. Si es justamente lo que parece, lo que pasa es que Miyuki nos ha interrumpido. Pero ya se va. ¿Cierto?

-Sí. Ya me voy, pero con Konata -dijo mientras apartaba a Kagami de la peli-azul y la cogía en brazos.

-¿M-Miyuki...? -preguntó Konata confundida.

-¡Hey!-dijo Kagami furiosa- ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!

-¿Qué más va a ser? Apartar a Konata de ti -dijo Miyuki. Konata sólo seguía perpleja ante lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -preguntó la chica de las coletas enfadada.

-Por esto-dijo y a continuación besó a Konata en los labios, quien también le dio un beso apasionado.

-¿Q-Qué...? -intentaba decir Konata.

-Vámonos Konata -dijo Miyuki secamente.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? -preguntó Kagami mientras agarraba a Konata por un brazo.

-Pues a clases. Están a punto de comenzar -dijo y empezó a tirar del otro brazo de la peli-azul.

-Eso no. Konata se queda aquí conmigo que tenemos asuntos pendientes.

-¿Qué asuntos? Si tú misma has podido ver que ella no quería hacer nada contigo. Si lo miras bien la estabas violando.

-¡Cállate! ¡No la estaba violando!

-Pues parecía lo contrario -dijo Miyuki con toda naturalidad.

-Me estás empezando a molestar Miyuki -dijo Kagami con un tono de voz serio.

-¿En serio? No sé por qué si no he hecho nada malo. ¿Tú qué crees Konata? ¿Crees que he hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para molestar a Kagami-san?

-¿EH?-dijo Konata-. Yo... esto...

-¿Ves?-dijo Miyuki-. No he hecho nada malo, ahora si nos disculpas. Debemos irnos Konata.

-No creas que esto ha acabado Miyuki-dijo Kagami seria-. No dejaré que te quedes con ella.

-Que curioso-dijo Miyuki-. Yo estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo, vamos Konata -dijo mientras tiraba de la mano a Konata para marcharse. Konata seguía en shock.

-¡Tsk! -fue lo único que supo decir una Kagami enojada al máximo.

Luego de que Miyuki ''rescatara'' a Konata de las pervertidas manos de Kagami. Ambas se dirigían a clases, e iban caminando por el pasillo.

-M-Miyuki... -dijo por lo bajo Konata.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Miyuki con toda normalidad.

-Pues... te quería preguntar si lo que dijiste ahí arriba bueno... era cierto.

-Pues...-dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente-. Sí, es todo cierto.

-M-Miyuki... yo no sé qué decir...

-Tranquila-dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla-. No espero una respuesta ahora.

-G-Gracias... -dijo sonrojada.

-De nada.

-¡Kona-chan! -dijo Tsukasa.

-Oh, Tsukasa -dijo Konata.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido? Os llevo buscando un buen rato, las clases están a punto de comenzar.

-Esto... bueno, estábamos...

-Con la sensei-dijo Miyuki mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Konata-. No pidió que la ayudáramos con algo.

-Ehhh ya veo-dijo Tsukasa-. Debemos volver a clases.

-Está bien.

Luego, las tres amigas volvieron a clases dispuestas a terminar lo que quedaba de jornada. Ninguna de las tres amigas había visto a Kagami, ella no había hecho su usual visita después de cada clase. Ante esto, Konata se sientió preocupada, no por si algo le había pasado a su amiga de las coletas, sino por lo que ella estaba tramando. Después de todo ella y Miyuki habían iniciado una lucha por ver quien se quedaba con Konata.

Luego, cuando todas las clases se vieron concluídas, las cuatro amigas iban a reunirse para ir juntas a casa.

-Lamento hacerlas esperar chicas -se excusó Kagami.

-No te preocupes Onee-chan-dijo Tsukasa-. No hemos esperado mucho, ¿cierto chicas?

-¿Eh? Es cierto... -dijo Konata apartando la vista.

-Chicas, ¿Qué os parece si vamos a algún sitio? -dijo Kagami mientras le agarraba los hombros a Konata.

-Es una idea genial Onee-chan -dijo Tsukasa.

-¿Y dónde iremos Kagami-san? -dijo Miyuki mientras discretamente se colocaba en medio de Kagami y Konata.

-Pues-dijo Kagami-. Había pensadoo en el karaoke.

-¡Me parece bien! -dijo Tsukasa alegre.

-Yo... creo que pasaré -dijo Konata.

-Ehh, pero es más divertido cuando estamos todas -dijo Tsukasa triste.

-Ya, bueno... pero es que...

-Venga Konata-dijo Kagami-. No seas aguafiestas.

-No deberías presionar a Konata, Kagami-san -dijo Miyuki.

-No la estoy presionando. Además, ¿No quieres que ella venga acaso?

-Bueno... -dijo Miyuki sonrojada.

-¡Está decidido!-dijo Kagami-. Vayamos al karaoke.

-Bien -dijo Tsukasa alegre.

_''¿Por qué siento que esto acabará mal...?'' -pensaba Konata preocupada._

Luego de que el plan fuera decidido. Las cuatro amigas se dispusieron a ir al karaoke más cercano. Donde, una vez allí, se sentaron. Kagami intentó sentarse al lado de Konata pero Miyuki lo impidió dando así que Konata se sentara con Tsukasa, quien no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo delante de ella.

Cantaron durante una hora. Konata había sido la que menos había cantado ya que ella desde el principio no quería ir. Había sido obligada. Y por esto no tenía ganas de cantar como usualmente lo hacía.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo Konata-. Voy al baño...

-Está bien Kona-chan -dijo Tsukasa.

_''¡Ahora!''_

...

-_''Vaya...''-pensaba Konata mientras se lavaba la cara- ''Qué día más... raro...''_

-Hola, Konata.

-¡¿Eh?! -exclamó Konata sorprendida- ¿K-Kagami? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada-dijo mientras se acercaba a la peli-azul-. Sólo vine a ver qué tal te iba.

-Pues bien, gracias.

-Sabes, me molestó mucho cuando Miyuki nos interrumpió-dijo Kagami. Konata sólo se dedicaba a escuchar-. Pero ella ahora está cantando un dúo con mi hermana, así que no nos molestará -dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

-¿A-A-A qué te refieres? -preguntó Konata nerviosa.

-¿Tú qué crees? -dijo Kagami. Y a continuación empezó a besar a Konata de la misma forma que la había hecho en el tejado de la preparatoria.

-_''¡Kagami! ¡No otra vez!'' -pensó Konata. E intentó resistirse, pero era inútil, a ella sí le gustaba todo aquello. Le gustaba Kagami, pero también le gustaba Miyuki. Por eso siempre se resistía con Kagami, y si Miyuki también intentase algo seguramente también se negaría. _

-¿Qué tal Konata? -preguntó Kagami a la vez que empezó a deslizar su mano por debajo del uniforme de Konata y empezó acariciar nuevamente sus pechos.

-K-Kagami... no... -susurró Konata.

-Hablas como si no te gustara. Pero descuida, seguro que esto lo disfrutas -a continuación Kagami deslizó su mano por debajo de la falda de Konata y empezó a tocarla. Konata no pudo si quiera resistirse. Así que lo mejor que hizo fue simplemente dejarse llevar por el momento.

-¡Hmm! -exclamó Konata cuando estuvo a punto de terminar y dejarse caer en los brazos de Kagami, quien la aguantaba mientras le besaba la oreja.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó? -preguntó Kagami con una sonrisa ante la inminente respuesta.

-Malvada... -dijo Konata totalmente exhausta.

-No me digas eso. Si muy bien que te gustó. Pero tranquila, esta no será la última vez -dijo Kagami con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?! -exclamó Konata alarmada.

-Así es, vendrán más como esta. Ni creas que dejaré que Miyuki me gane. Adiós Konata, voy a volver con las demás, seguro que están preguntándose dónde estoy. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Konata-. Adiós. Te espero allá.

Konata se quedó pensativa dentro del cubículo del baño. Analizando lo que acababa de suceder y de cómo se lo tomaría Miyuki. Seguramente tomaría medidas y haría lo mismo que Kagami. Esta idea la hizo estremecer.

-Vaya...-dijo Konata cansada-. Dadme un respiro...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

-''¡Piensa Konata, piensa!''-se decía a sí misma- ''La situación se ha tornado un tanto complicada'' ''Yo lo gusto a Kagami, y ella también me gusta. Pero Miyuki está enamorada de mí, ¿lo estoy yo? ¿También me gusta?'' -Pensó. Dudó durante unos instantes analizando su respuesta-'' Bueno, también me gusta. No hay nada de malo en eso, ¿o sí?'' -se estremeció.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Onee-chan?-se preguntó Yutaka-. Le haré una visita a su habitación -dijo y se levantó.

Yutaka caminó hasta la habitación de Konata con la intención de buscar una forma de pasar el tiempo.

-Onee-chan, ¿estás ah...- su frasé acabó ya que Yutaka se asustó al escuchar unos golpes provenientes del otro lado de la puerta.

-''¡Piensa, piensa!'' -se decía mientras golpeaba su cabeza conta la puerta.

-¿Onee-chan?

-¿Hmm? ¿Yutaka? ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la peli-azul.

-¿Estás bien? Escuché unos golpes y bueno.

-T-Tranquila, todo está bien. ''¿Tan fuerte se escuchó?'' -pensó.

-¿Puedo entrar? ¿O estás ocupada?

-No no. Puedes pasar, adelante -dijo mientras abría la puerta dando paso a su prima.

-Con permiso -dijo riendo.

-¿Qué te trae por mis bastos dominios Yutaka?

-Verás-ddecía insegura-. Se trata de Minami-chan.

-¿Tu novia? -dijo normal.

-S-Sí-dijo sonrojada-. La cosa es que últimamente la noto algo rara.

-¿Rara cómo?

-Pues está distante conmigo. Como si no quisiera hablarme, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Sí.

-¿Crees que me esté engañando? -dijo Yutaka aterrada.

-No lo creo-dijo pensativa-. Pero para asegurar, dame tu teléfono.

-¿Mi teléfono? Está bien -dijo mientras le pasaba el aparato.

-Espera un momento... -dijo mientras buscaba el número.

-¿A quién llamas Onee-chan?

-¿Si? ¿Hola? -dijo una voz proveniente del teléfono.

-¿Minami?-dijo Konata-. ¿Cómo te atreves a engañar a mi prima? -dijo enfadada.

-¡Onne-chan! ¿Qué haces? -dijo mientras intentaba quitarle el móvil a Konata.

-¡D-Déjame que le digo un par de cosas! ¡Yutaka!

-¿Minami-chan? -dijo Yutaka.

-¿Si?-respondió nerviosa-. ¿Q-Qué sucede?

-No es nada. Fue Onee-chan que me pidió el teléfono y bueno...-

-¡Ya nos veremos las caras! -dijo mientras le quitó el móvil a Yutaka.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Cálmate! ¿Sigues ahí Minami-chan...?

-Sí... ¿Sucede algo Yutaka? -dijo.

-Bueno... la verdad es que quería hablar contigo -dijo seria.

-¡Eso es Yutaka! ¡No te dejes! -susurraba Konata mientras reía.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no? -susurró a modo de reproche.

-Tranquila, tranquila-decía-. Dile que venga y así habláis.

-Seguro no querrá venir porque tú la has asustado.

-¿En serio? Dame el móvil. ¿Si? ¿Minami? ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? Sí, ahora en la tarde. Tranquila, tranquila. Ajá, exacto. Vale, hasta luego -colgó.

-¿Ya está? -dijo Yutaka.

-Así es. Viene dentro de media hora.

-Oh Dios mío, debo prepararme -exclama Yutaka nerviosa.

-Tranquila. ¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, debo prepararme.

-¿Y por eso has venido? ¿Para que fuera tu consejera?

-Lo siento.

-¡Al menos escucha mis problemas también! -dijo mientras Yutaka dejaba la habitación-. Genial...

Luego. Minami, la chica en cuestión llegó. Iba a tener una charla con Yutaka.

-Buenos días Minami-chan -dijo Yutaka con una sonrisa.

-H-Hola Yutaka -saludaba Minami mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de Konata.

-Tranquila, Onee-chan sigue en su habitación.

...

-¿Hmm? ¿Ha llegado MInami ya? Bueno, supongo que puedo ir a molestarla un poco -dijo Konata mientras le levantaba.

...

-Así que estoy a salvo, ¿verdad?

-Claro. Onee-chan es una gran persona sabes.

-¿En serio? Supongo que debe ser...-

-¡Con que eres tu eh Minami! -decía Konata fingiendo enfado.

-¡¿Onee-chan?! ¡¿Qué haces?! -exclamó Yutaka sorprendida.

-Yo... yo... -decía Minami nerviosa.

-Quería verme de frente contigo -dijo Konata aproximándose hasta quedar su cara muy cerca de la de ella.

-Yo... yo... -seguía diciendo Minami y Konata estalló en risas.

-Tranquila Minami-decía Konata mientras golpeaba en hombre de Minami-. Era sólo una broma.

-¿Eh...? -respondió Minami desubicada.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Eres muy mala!

Sonó el timbre.

-Tranquila Yutaka-decía Konata mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta-. Era sólo una broma.

-Pero...

-Tranquila-dijo mientras abría la puerta-. ¿Si?

-¡Hola Konata! -dijeron Kagami y Miyuki.

-... -miró Konata. A continucación cerró la puerta.

-¿K-Konata? -dijeron ambas extrañadas.

-¿Quién era Onee-chan? -preguntó Yutaka.

-Nadie -dijo Konata mientras iba a la sala.

-Konata, abre la puerta -dijo Kagami.

-¿Si? -respondió Yutaka.

-Yutaka-dijo Kagami-. ¿Y Konata?

-E-En la sala... -dijo nerviosa ante lo agitada que estaba Kagami.

-¡Gracias! -exclamó y fue a la sala.

-Perdonen la intromisión -dijo Miyuki cortésmente.

...

-¡Konata! -gritó Kagami abriendo violentamente la puerta e hizo que del susto, Konata escupiera lo que estaba bebiendo y empezara a toser.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! -exclamó Konata.

-Nada, ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? -exclamó.

-Hola Konata -saludó Miyuki.

-Hola, Miyuki -saludó Konata.

-¿Sucede algo Konata? -dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de esta.

-No, no sucede nada. Tranquila. Decidme, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

-Nada en especial-dijo Kagami-. Estaba en casa aburrida y decidí venir a visitarte.

-Lo mismo sucede conmigo -dijo Miyuki.

-¿Eh? Entonces no tenéis nada mejor que hacer que molestar en casas vecinas -dijo Konata.

-Pero no lo digas de ese modo-dijo Kagami-. Que me haces sentir mal.

-¿Qué queréis hacer? -preguntó Konata.

-Bueno, ya que lo preguntas... -dijo Kagami mientras le lanzaba una mirada pervertida a Konata.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses -dijo Konata.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Miyuki.

-¡No! ¡Tranquila Miyuki! -exclamó Konata.

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que pasó? -susurró Kagami a Konata.

-Porque no necesita saberlo -respondió.

-¿Qué os pasa chicas? -volvió a preguntar Miyuki.

-N-No es nada. Ya sé, ¿por qué no vamos a mi habitación? -dijo Konata.

-Me parece bien -dijo Kagami.

Así las tres amigas se dispusieron a ir rumbo a la habitación de la peli-azul. Una vez llegaron.

-Hemos llegado -anunció Konata.

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Kagami. Miyuki sólo observaba las diferentes figuras que Konata tenía así como los otros accesorios.

-Yo había pensado en jugar algún videojuego -dijo Konata. ''¿Eh? ¿Una pistola de agua? Aún tiene agua. ¿Cuándo la puse aquí?'' pensó Konata.

-Oye Konata. ¿Y si mejor hacemos otra cosa? -dijo Kagami mientras se acercaba seductoramente a Konata. Esta hizo uso de la pistola de agua rociando en la cara a la chica de las coletas-. ¡Ah! -exclamó-. ¿Pero qué se supone que haces? -dijo Kagami mojada.

-Es que pensé que quizás tenías calor.

-¿Cómo voy a tener...?

-Escuchadme-dijo Konata seria-. Sé que os gusto a ambas. Y es inevitable, gracias a mi sensual figura-rió por lo bajo-. Pero no podéis seguir así.Ambas me gustá no soy un juguete, así que si yo no estoy dispuesta a hacer algo con vosotras no lo forcéis, ¿De acuerdo?

-D-De acuerdo... -respondieron ambas avergonzadas.

-Me alegra que entendías. Y ahora-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada una-. Vayamos a jugar, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Konata... -dijeron ambas sonrojada ante la actitud-. De acuerdo -exclamaron sonrientes.

...

-¿Y eso era lo que te preocupaba Yutaka? -preguntó Minami en la habitación de la otra.

-Sí... Es que, te sentía tan distante sabes. Y pensé que bueno, te habías cansado de mi... -se estremeció ante esta idea.

-Tonta-dijo Minami mientras abrazaba a Yutaka-. ¿Cómo iba a cansarme de ti?

-M-Minami-chan... -dijo Yutaka sonrojada y a continuación Minami la besó.

-Oye, Yutaka -dijo Kagami entrando en la habitación sin tocar.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Ehhh?! -exclamaron ambas avergonzadas-. ¿Q-Q-Qué sucede Hiragii-senpai?

-De eso venía a hablarles.

-¿Cómo dices?

-La verdad es que quería preguntaros cómo habéis hecho para empezar a salir...

-¿Eh?

-... La verdad es que a mi me gusta Konata y quiero que sea mía -terminó.

-¡¿Qué te gusta Onee-chan?! -exclamó Yutaka sonrojada.

-Así es. Y quería que me dieras consejos, o tú Minami, sobre cómo hacer para que sea mi novia.

-¿Q-Qué...? -se quedaron atónitas la pareja.

Y así Kagami buscó apoyo en la prima de su enamorada, para lograr que fuera suya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

-¿C-Cómo ha dicho Hiragii-senpai? -dijo Yutaka sorprendida.

-Ya me has oído, quiero que me digas como hacer a Konata mi novia -dijo segura.

-B-Bueno, no sé qué decir...

-¿Quién se declaró? ¿Tú o Minami? -dijo Kagami.

-Eso, bueno...

-¿Eres la activa Yutaka?

-¿A-Activa...?

-O tal vez la pasiva. Sinceramente te veo como la pasiva en vez de activa.

-¿C-Cómo dice? -decía Yutaka totalmente sonnrojada y desorientada por las incesantes preguntas.

-¿Crees que Konata sea la activa? Porque si es así creo que habrá un problema.

...

-¡Ah-Choo! -estornudó estruendosamente Konata.

-¿Estás bien Konata? -preguntó Miyuki.

-Sí... Creo que están hablando de mí. Y creo saber quién es...-dijo murmurando-. Sigamos jugando Miyuki.

-Está bien.

...

-Esto... Hiragii-senpai-decía Minami sonrojada-. Creo que algunas de tus preguntas son... incómodas.

-¿En serio? -dijo sin darse cuenta.

-Sí...

-Hmm, no me había dado cuenta. Vale, entonces, ¿por qué no me contáis quién se confesó y cómo?

-Bueno, creo que eso puedo contarlo-dijo Yutaka-. Fue una después de clases. Yo había notado a Minami-chan más callada y distante de lo normal -dijo mientras señalaba a Minami.

-''¿De lo normal...?'' -pensó Kagami mientras la veía.

-En muchas ocasiones le pregunté qué le pasaba, con lo que ella me cambiaba el tema o evadía la pregunta.

-''¿No es acaso lo mismo?'' -pensó la chica de las coletas.

-Entonces, durante el almuerzo encontré una carta en mi escritorio, vi por todos lados y no encontré a nadie sospechoso. Luego pensé que se habían equivocado de sitio, porque después de todo siempre pensé que no le podía gustar a nadie.

-''¿Qué imagen tenías de ti Yutaka?'' -pensó Kagami.

-Yutaka... no digas eso -dijo Minami casi susurrando mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombre.

-Tranquila Minami-chan-dijo Yutaka mientras sonreía-. Después de eso leí la carta que solicitaba mi presencia después de clases. Al principio estuve nerviosa ya que no sabía para qué podría ser.

-''¿No pudiste deducirlo?'' -pensó Kagami. Minami sólo escuchaba atenta.

-Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, encima no tenía a Minami-chan para que me ayudase ya que ella ese día estaba tan distante.

-''Tan obvio...'' -pensó de nuevo Kagami.

-Y algo aún más curioso era que ella parecía aún más nerviosa que yo, lo cual me preocupó, pensaba que alguien había empezado a molestar a Minami-chan, lo cual me aterró. Luego, cuando acabaron las clases y me tocaba subir al tejado para encontrarme con quien había solicitado mi presencia las piernas me temblaban, no sabía qué cosa encontraría allí. Reuní fuerzas y subí las escaleras segura de mí misma. Y cuando abrí la puerta del tejado allí estaba, Minami-chan totalmente sonrojada bajo el baño de la luz que da el crepúsculo, los pétalos de cerezo revoloteaban por ahí dirigidas por la fresca brisa que soplaba aquél entonces -contaba Yutaka mientras fantaseaba con aquél encuentro.

-''Creo que se está yendo del tema.'' -pensó Kagami un poco irritada.

-Luego cuando plle pregunté que qué hacía ahí me respondió que estaba esperando a alguien, al principio no supe a quién esperaba y la idea me asustaba porque alguien iba a apartar a Minami-chan de mi lado...

-''¿En serio no te diste cuenta?'' -pensó.

-Luego entendí el por qué estaba ahí y también quién me había llamado haciendo uso de la carta. Cuando intenté decirle algo ella me interrumpió y alegó que ella misma debía hacerlo. No podía siquiera hablar, no podía articular una frase entera y estaba totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada, ¡debiste haberla visto ese día! Luego cuando terminó de hablar me lanzé a sus brazos y le contesté que sí sería su novia y entonces comenzó a llorar. ¡Qué linda estaba aquél día! -contaba Yutaka maravillada.

-Oye... Yutaka, no creo que debas contar eso -dijo Minami con su habitual tono de voz y sonrojada.

-Tranquila Minami-chan, es Hiragii-senpai podemos confiar en ella. Y así fue como nos hicimos pareja Hiragii-senpai. ¿Le gustó la historia? -dijo Yutaka sonriendo.

-Vaya cosa más cliché -dijo Kagami.

-¡¿Ehhh?! -exclamó Yutaka triste.

-Tranquila Yutaka -dijo Minami mientras abrazaba a Yutaka.

-¡Minami-chan! -dijo Yutaka sonrojada por tenerla tan cerca.

-''Ahí van de nuevo''-pensó Kagami-. Bueno chicas, yo me voy. Adiós -dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Hasta luego Hiragii-senpai -dijeron ambas sin dejar de mirarse fijamente.

Kagami salió de la habitación sin obtener resultado alguno lo cual le molestó ya que según ella tuvo que aguantarse la historia de Yutaka y Minami, lo cual ella consideraba ''cliché''. Tal vez la razón de su enfado serían los celos, mientras ella sufría por obtener a Konata ellas dos ya eran pareja. Una vez llegó a la habitación se encontró a Konata y Miyuki jugando en la consola de la peli-azul.

-Oh Kagami. Al fin has vuelto -dijo Konata.

-Sí, estaba hablando con tu prima de algunas cosas -dijo Kagami.

-¿Qué clase de cosas Kagami? -dijo Konata.

-Les pregunté a ambas por su relación y cómo se habían confesado.

-¿A que MInami ha venido? No me percaté.

-Sí, luego le pregunté si tenían relaciones íntimas pero me dijeron que no lo cual me desilusionó un poco.

-¿Qué esperabas? Ellas son puras, no como tú -dijo Konata sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-¡Ehh! -dijo Miyuki al ver que iba perdiendo.

-Jajaja-rió Konata-. Ahora verás mi potencial.

-¡Ehh! Debo hacer algo-decía Miyuki apurada-. ¿Hmm? ¿Qué es este ítem? -dijo y a continuación pulsó en el extrañó ítem.

-¡Ehh!-exclamó Konata aterrada-. ¡¿Q-Qué has hecho Miyuki?!

-Jejeje. Ahora serás tú la que vea mi potencal -decía victoriosa.

-''Potencial,¿ehhh?'' -pensó Kagami recostada en la cama.

-¿Miyuki? ¿Estás bien? -dijo Konata.

-Sí... No es nada, sólo estoy... un poco cansada... -dijo y aonctinuación se quedó dormid.

-Ehhh, se quedó dormida-dijo Konata-. ¿Y ahora qué hago yo? -dijo preocupada.

-Tranquila Konata-decía Kagami-. Yo te daré diversión -dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Kagami-sama... No debemos -dijo Konata sonrojada.

-Tranquila mi pequeña. Nadie se dará cuenta. Miyuki está dormida, Yutaka y Minami se divierten ellas solas y tu padre no está.

-P-Pero...

-No te resistas, si sé perfectamente que quieres. ¿O me equivoco?

-No es eso... sólo que... bueno...

-Como pensé, no te resistas -decía mientras acercaba su rostro al de Konata.

-Kagami-sama... -decía mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Jejeje, Konata... -decía Kagami mientras soñaba.

-¿Qué crees que esté soñando Konata? -preguntó Miyuki.

-Cosas indevidas seguramente-dijo Konata-. Ven Miyuki, volvamos a jugar.

-¿Seguiremos jugando videojuegos?

-La verdad...-decía Konata-. Ya me cansé de los videojuegos. Me gustaría jugar a otra cosa.

-¿Ehh? ¿A qué? -preguntó mientras se acercaba a la peli-azul.

-B-Bueno, con respecto a eso... -dijo sonrojada.

-Tranquila Konata, sé perfectamente a qué debemos jugar. Ya verás como te diviertes -dijo mientras se acercaba a Konata.

-M-Miyuki... -dijo Konata mientras se preparaba para el inminente beso.

-Jejeje. Vamos a jugar Konata... -decía Miyuki fantaseando en su sueño.

-¿Te gusta Konata...? -decía Kagami también dormida.

-¿Ehhh? Al parecer se lo están pasando bien-dijo Konata sin apartar la vista de la pantalla-. Oh, una nueva espada -dijo mientras jugaba.

-Onee-chan. He preparado un poco de té, ¿quieres? -dijo Yutaka mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

-¿Té? Sí, por qué no -dijo Konata mientras pausaba el juego.

Yutaka y Konata se dirigieron a la sala para beber el té donde ya las esperaba Minami bebiendo el suyo.

-¿Y ellas dos? -preguntó Yutaka.

-Tranquila Yutaka. Ellas estás durmiendo así que de seguro no querrán té.

-¿No deberíamos despertarlas para que nos acompañen?

-Seguro se lo están pasando mejor en sus sueños -dijo Konata susurrando.

-¿Dijiste algo Onee-chan?

-No, nada.

Ambas llegaron a la sala donde ya estaba Minami. Bebieron el té mientras charlaban o veían la televisión. Al ver que no había nada interesante decidieron apagarla y hablar un poco de cualquier cosa. Konata se acordó lo que le había dicho Kagami acerca de su relación y les preguntó a ambas cómo llegaron a la categoria de pareja. Yutaka aceptó y empezó a relatar la historia de su romance nuevamente, volviendo a fantasear como lo hizo cuando se lo contó a Kagami e hizo que Minami estuviera avergonzada otra vez. Konata, al terminar Yutaka de hablar y salir de su fantasía, pensó también que la historia estaba ya muy vista pero no lo dijo.

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó -dijo Konata.

-Así es -respondió Yutaka sonriente.

-¿Y no habéis llegado a algo más que un beso?

-¿C-Cómo qué? -preguntó Yutaka sonrojada.

-Ya sabes, eso -dijo remalcando la palabra.

-¡Cuéntame por favor Konata-senpai! -dijo MInami emocionada.

-¡Minami-chan! -dijo Yutaka sonrojada.

-Yo poco os puedo decir. Pero tengo uno que otro juego que os podría interesar -dijo Konata sonriente.

-Me gustaría probar alguno -dijo MInami con el pulgar levantado.

-¡Esa es la actitud Minami-chan! -dijo Konata devolviendo el gesto del pulgar.

-¡Vosotras dos parad! -dijo Yutaka totalmente avergonzada.

...

-¿Qué tal Konata? ¿Estás a punto? -preguntó Kagami.

-¡K-Kagami-sama! -gimió Konata.

-¡M-Miyuki! ¡Estoy a punto de...! -dijo la pelo-azul.

-Está bien Konata, hazlo si quieres -respondió.

-¡Kagami-sama!

-¡Miyuki!

Despertaron...

Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de Konata sólo con el televisor encendido que mostraba la imagen del juego que estaba jugando Konata antes de ir a beber el té con Minami y Yutaka.

-¿Un... sueño...? -dijeron ambas a la vez mientras se miraban entre ellas medio dormidas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

-A ver qué hay online-dijo Konata mientras exploraba con su ordenador-. Últimamente he escuchado acerca de un jugador que es muy bueno. Me gustaría encontrarme con él.

Mientras Konata exploraba los confines del juego se encontró con un grupo de jugadores que hablaban de diferentes temas.

-¿Habéis visto? -escribió uno.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó el otro.

-Ha vuelto a atacar.

-¿Te refieres a...?

-Así es. Dark-soul-96. El misterioso jugador imbatible.

-¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Pues que un grupo de jugadores estaban en una misión y se encontraron con el misterioso jugador. Cuando entendieron de quién se trataba trataron de huir lo más que pudieron.

-¿Y lo lograron?

-No, al parecer usó una especie de hechizo mágico de un alto nivel y les derrotó en seguida.

-Qué mala suerte. Espero que a mi no me pase eso.

-Ni a mi.

-Disculpad chicos. ¿De qué habláis? -preguntó Konata.

-Del misterioso jugador del que nadie tiene conocimiento alguno.

-¿Quién es?

-Aparece con el nombre de dark-soul-96.

-Un nombre un tanto sombrío -dijo Konata.

-No sólo su nombre. Dicen que no tiene piedad con quien se cruza en su camino.

-Debe ser muy fuerte.

-Exactamente. Yo sólo espero no cruzarme con ese jugador. No tendría oportunidad alguna.

-Ni yo -dijeron los otros jugadores.

-¿Sabéis dónde puedo encontrarla? -preguntó Konata.

-La mayoría de los casos siempre se le encuentra en el bosque del norte. Cerca de la mina.

-Cerca de la mina eh...

-¿No pensarás en buscarlo cierto?

-Quién sabe. Gracias por la información, adiós chicos.

-De nada. Adiós-Konata se retiró-. Que Dios te acompañe...

...

Konata se encontraba caminando caminando entre un espeso bosque del que no había rastro de vida alguna.

-¿Me habrán dado información falsa...? -dijo Konata-. ''Oh, un jugador''-. Disculpa.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el jugador llamado dark-soul-96?

-¡¿Para qué quieres saberlo?! Debes saber que nada bueno trae el encontrarse con él.

-¿En serio? Me habían dicho que siempre rondaba por aquí, pero llevo caminando un buen rato pero no le encuentro...

-Bueno. La información no está mal del todo. Pero si quieres encontrarte con ese jugador debes ir más allá de la mina. Cuando los árboles se tiñen de morado.

-Ah, es más allá -dijo.

-Así es. Si tienes suerte ahí estará.

-Vale, gracias por la información.

-No es nada. Que la suerte te acompañe.

-Igualmente -respondió la peli-azul. ''Ahí vamos'' pensó.

Siguió caminando siguiendo las instrucciones del jugador de antes. Caminando más allá de la mina, cuando las hojas de los árboles adquirían un tono morado que resaltaba mucho, era un paisaje muy digno de ver a pesar de ser virtual. En su trayecto se encontró con algunos jugadores que estaban ahí por diferentes motivos, algunos incluso intentaban ligar con algún otro jugador, esto hizo a Konata estremecerse. Cada vez que preguntaba a alguien acerca de el misterioso jugador le decían casi lo mismo que el chico de antes, o algunos simplemente no respondían por miedo, algo que Konata no comprendía en absoluto. Siguió caminando.

-''Creo que ese tipo no existe. Llevo caminando un buen rato''-pensó-'' ¿Habré perdido el tiempo?'' -pensó, pero cuando estaba caminando un jugador se posó frente a ella impidiéndole el paso-''¿Quién es ese...?''-pensó, pero luego leyó el nombre de usuario-''dark-soul-96... ¡Es él!'' -. Esto, hola -escribió Konata.

-...

-¿Estás ahí?

-Hola -escribió al fin.

-Menos mal, pensé que no estabas.

-¿Quieres algo de mi acaso?

-Bueno-escribió Konata-. He escuchado que eres muy fuerte, incluso para vencer a equipos enteros, ¿es cierto eso?

-Así es. Soy el jugador más fuerte.

-Eres un poco arrogante, ¿no crees?

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¿Es que acaso quieres morir?

-Yo no moriré-escribió con orgullo-. Serás tú el que caerá.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-¡Ven! -escribió Konata.

Y ambos empezaron con su gran batalla. La cual determinaría cual era el jugador más fuerte. La batalla empezó con ventaja para el jugador misterioso, quien pensó que iba a ganar, pero subestimó la habilidad de Konata con lo cual esta le remontó hasta el punto de acorralarla.

-Eres buena.

-Gracias, tu también -comentó Konata.

Siguieron con la lucha, esta vez la ventaja era clara para la peli-azul, desde el inicio atacó constantemente dejando a su oponente sin salidas disponibles. La lucha estaba casi en su final, lo cual ya se podía saber quien iba a ganar. Ya al final, Konata usó todos los recursos que disponía, lanzando un ataque masivo que hiciera retroceder al misterioso jugador. Konata ganó la batalla.

-Vaya, he perdido -dijo el misterioso jugador.

-Por poco, casi haces que pierda yo -dijo Konata.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro -dijo Konata.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Yo? Pues soy Izumi Konata-dijo orgullosa-. La jugadora más fuerte del mundo.

-¿Eres una chica?

-Así es. ¿Por qué? ¿Te duele haber sido derrotado por una chica? -dijo riendo.

-Por supuesto que no. Bueno Konata, ha sido una gran batalla, pero debo irme.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?

-Sí. Tengo cosas que hacer. Espero poder jugar otro día.

-¡Dalo por hecho!

-Eso es genial. Bueno, adiós -escribió y se desconectó.

...

-¡Uah! ¡Eso fue agotador! -dijo Konata frente a la pantalla de su ordenador-. Bueno, aún es temprano, jugaré un poco más.

...

-Con que Izumi Konata eh... -decía una figura a oscuras.

...

-Qué sueño... -decía Konata mientras bostezaba.

-¿Volviste a jugar hasta tarde? -dijo Kagami en compañía de las demás.

-Sí. Y verás, algo interesante pasó.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Miyuki.

-Pues que ayer encontré un grupo de personas que hablaban de un jugador misterioso que nadie había vencido jamás.

-¿Nadie?

-Así es. Si mal no recuerdo su nombre de usuario era dark-soul-96... creo -dijo.

-''¿Qué?'' -pensó una persona que se giró al escuchar ese nombre.

-Un nombre un tanto siniestro -dijo Kagami.

-Eso pensé yo. Pues la cosa es que combatimos intensamente durante un buen rato y al final gané yo, ¿no es asombroso? -dijo Konata emocionada.

-Eres demasiado adicta a esos juegos Konata.

-''¡¿Konata?!''-pensó-''¿Será posible?''

-Hacía mucho que no tenía una batalla así. Espero jugar pronto otra vez con esa persona -dijo Konata.

-Deberías controlarte -dijo Kagami.

-Bueno, aquí está nuestra clase. Hasta luego Kagami -dijo Konata.

-Hasta luego.

-''¿Así que conoce a Hiragii-san?'' -pensó detrás de Kagami, estaba en su misma clase.

Las clases pasaron lentamente, la duda carcomía a la persona en cuestión. Deseaba que el almuerzo llegara lo más pronto posible para poder salir de las dudas. Tenía que averiguar si esa era la persona que la había derrotado la noche anterior. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo esperó un poco antes de ir a la clase de Konata, mientras esperaba Kagami salió de la clase y se dirigió a la de Konata.

-''¡Bien!'' ''¡Vamos!'' -pensó.

-Oye, Kirisagi, ¿te vienes a comer con nosotras? -preguntó Misao.

-Lo lamento. Debo ir a un sitio, otro día -se disculpó la chica.

-¡Ehh! Qué mala suerte.

-Ya, ya. Tranquila -dijo Ayano.

-Adiós.

-Hasta luego Kirisagi -dijeron ambas-. ¿Nos vamos Ayano? -dijo Misao.

...

-''Ahí está...''-pensaba mientras observaba desde la puerta-''¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Ya no puedo arrepentirme''-pensó. Y se dispuso a dirigirse hasta donde estaba Konata-''¡Vamos!''

...

-¿En serio? -dijo Kagami mientras comía.

-Es en serio Kagami-dijo Konata-. Fue un programa muy raro.

-Me gustaría haberlo podido ver.

-Es muy interesante.

-Esto... -dijo una chica.

-¿Si?-dijo Konata-. ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Tú eres Izumi Konata...? -preguntó nerviosa.

-''¿Quién es esta chica?'' -pensaron Kagami y Miyuki.

-Así es. ¿Y quién eres tú? -preguntó Konata curiosa.

-Bueno, yo soy... dark-soul-96...

-¿Qué...? -dijo Konata sorprendida.

-A-Así es...

-¡¿En serio?!-dijo Konata emocionada-. ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! -dijo mientras le agarraba las manos y daba pequeños saltos.

-S-Sí.

-Quería conocerte. No me he sacado de la cabeza la batalla que tuvimos ayer.

-Y-Yo también quería conocerte, no me he dejado de pensar en lo de ayer.

-Hey Konata-dijo Kagami mientras separaba a Konata de la mistariosa chica-. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-¿Recuerdas de la batalla que tuve ayer? Pues resulta que ella es el misterioso jugador.

-M-Mucho gusto, mi nombre Kirisagi Mei.

-Yo te he visto antes -dijo Kagami mientras la observaba de cerca.

-Estamos en la misma clase Hiragii-san -dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿En serio? -dijo sorprendida.

-Así es.

-Yo soy Miyuki Takara, mucho gusto.

-Y yo Tsukasa, la hermana menor de Kagami -dijo sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto a ambas -hizo una reverencia.

-Pero en serio. De todos los sitios nunca esperé que fueras alumna aquí -dijo Konata.

-Yo igual. Cuando por accidente escuché tu conversación esta mañana con Hiragii-san me quedó la duda de que si fueras tú con quien jugué ayer. No he parado de pensar en eso durante todas las clases.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial -dijo Konata emocionada.

-Sí. Y cuando acabaron las clases me armé de valor para preguntarte. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras sido tú. Me habría avergonzado mucho.

-Vaya-dijo Konata-. Pero ahora sabes que soy yo, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Dime Mei-chan.

-''¿Mei-chan?'' -pensó Kagami y Miyuki.

-¿Q-Qué sucede?

-¿Me acompañas a la cafetería? Tengo un poco de hambre y quería comprar.

-C-Claro. Yo también compraré algo.

-Pues vayamos entonces. Ahora vuelvo chicas -dijo Konata y se retiró.

-''¡K-Konata!'' -pensó Miyuki mientras estiraba su brazo en la dirección en que se fue.

...

-Dime Mei-chan. ¿Desde hace cuánto juegas?

-Desde hace unos tres años. Un amigo me regaló un juego para ordenador y desde ahí he jugado.

-¿Sabes que Kuroi-sensei también juega?

-¿En serio?

-Así es. Luego le avisamos de que tú también juegas.

-Esto, Izumi-san...

-Por favor, dime Konata.

-E-Está bien... K-K-Konata... -dijo sonrojada.

-¿Qué sucede Mei-chan?

-Me preguntaba si... bueno...

...

-¿Qué estarán haciendo Konata y esa chica? -dijo Kagami.

-Quién sabe. Sólo espero que no se pase -dijo Miyuki.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Tsukasa confundida.

-¡A nada! ¡No es nada! -respondió sonrojada.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio que no es nada? -preguntó Kagami.

-Así es. No es nada -respondió mientras la miraba fijamente, esta devolvió el gesto.

...

-¿Quieres que salgamos el fin de semana juntas? -dijo Konata.

-S-Sí... pero si no puedes entenderé...

-¡Tonterías! Claro que me gustaría salir el fin de semana. Hay una tienda donde venden lo último en juego -dijo sonriendo.

-¿Entonces...?

-Por mi bien, saldremos este fin de seman.

-G-Genial.

-Será mejor que volvamos a clase. El almuerzo está a punto de terminar.

-C-Claro.

Ambas amigas volvieron a la clase donde las esperaban Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki. Hablaron durante un rato las cinco juntas, a veces Konata y Mei se apartaban de la conversación para hablar ellas mismas de algún juego o algo por el estilo. Esto molestó a Kagami y a Miyuki.

-Kuroi-sensei -dijo Konata.

-¿Izumi? ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la profesora.

-Mire, ella es Mei-chan.

-Ya sé quién es ella, le doy clases sabes.

-¿Si? Bueno da igual. Ella también juega al mismo juego que nosotras.

-¿Ehh? ¿En serio? Qué coincidencia.

-Sí. Y es muy buena, deberíamos jugar con ella.

-Me parece bien. Me avisas cuando lo hagas.

-Claro -respondió. La sensei se retiró.

El almuerzo acabó y Kagami y Mei debían volver a sus respectivas clases. Antes de irse Konata y ella hablaron un poco más.

-Adiós Mei-chan. Nos vemos el fin de semana -dijo Konata.

-Lo espero con ansias -respondió.

-¿F-Fin de semana?-dijo Kagami- ¿A qué se refiere?

-Vamos a salir juntas el fin de semana -respondió.

-¿En serio? -exclamó.

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada... Bueno, debo irme -dijo Kagami pero antes de salir de clase Miyuki agarró su hombro.

-Kagami-san-dijo Miyuki, esta se giró-. Supongo que sabes qué hay que hacer.

-Sí... -respondió.

-¡Seguirlas! -respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

-''¿Habré llegado muy pronto...?''-pensaba Mei-''Tal vez debería enviarle un mensaje''.

-Ahí está Miyuki -dijo Kagami escondida detrás de unos arbustos.

-Así es. Ahora sólo falta Konata -respondió.

-Como siempre, llega tarde...

-Supongo que tienes razón en eso -dijo Miyuki.

-¡Mira ahí está!

-¿D-Dónde?

-Ahí. Acaba de saludar a la chica esa.

-¿Te refieres a Kirisagi-san?

-Ésa misma.

-Ya la vi, ¿está llevando un vestido? -dijo Miyuki incrédula.

-Así es... Nunca pensé que Konata se pondría uno. ¡¿Por qué rayos se lo pone para ver a esa?! -exclamó furiosa.

-Kagami-san, cálmate, harás que nos descubras -dijo Miyuki mientras agarraba a Kagami.

-¿Es que acaso no sientes nada? -preguntó Kagami.

-Sí, pero debemos contro...

-Konata te ves muy bien -dijo Mei.

-Gracias Mei, no sabía qué ponerme y bueno, atiné a esto -respondió la peli-azul.

-Pues hiciste una buena elección-dijo-. Pero tienes el cabello un poco desordenado, déjame arreglarlo -dijo Mei y le acomodó el cabello a Konata.

-G-Gracias Mei -respondió sonrojada.

-¡Déjame! ¡Que la mato! - dijo Miyuki enfadada.

-¿Dónde quedó tu autocontrol Miyuki? -dijo Kagami, quien era esta vez la que agarraba a la otra.

-¿Se movieron esos arbustos de ahí? -preguntó Mei.

-¿N-Nos vamos? -dijo Konata nerviosa.

-Bueno -dijo.

-Vale-dijo Konata-. ''Deberíais calmaros un poco...'' -pensó.

-¡Vamos Kagami! -dijo Miyuki apresurada.

-Está bien, pero no corras -respondió.

Mei y Konata empezaron a caminar por las concurridas calles de la ciudad de Tokio, donde iban visitando cualquier tienda que les llamara la atención, visitaron una tienda exclusiva para osos de peluche, el cual Mei encontraba sumamente interesante ya que los osos de peluches la volvían loca en cambio Konata no le parecía tan interesante. Después fueron a una tienda especializada en muñecas con vestidos antiguos, las muñecas de tamaño considerable. La dueña al ver entrar a las dos amigas tomó gran interés en Konata debido a su tamaño y apariencia de muñeca, el vestido blanco de una sola pieza con estampado de flores que vestía tampoco ayudó mucho y eso hizo que la dueña convenciera a Konata a hacerle una sesión de fotos para inspirarse a la hora de crear muñecas. Una vez que la señora terminó con Konata y Mei les regaló una hermosa muñeca con un vestido color rojo escarlata con volantes negros. Konata se la regaló a Mei ya que ella no tenía ningún interés en esas muñecas. Luego se retiraron de la tienda para buscar más cosas.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho eso... -decía Konata quien tenía en sus manos un sobre con una copia de las fotos.

-Te veías muy bien. Además, veo que tienes una copia -dijo con la muñeca entre sus brazos.

-No eres quién para decirme eso -dijo Konata con reproche.

-Jejeje, no pude evitarlo -respondió avergonzada y se fueron retirando de la tienda.

-Bienvenidas -dijo la dueña de la tienda de muñecas ante la entrada de clientes.

-Verá...-dijo-. La chica que entró antes, la peli-azul.

-¿Qué sucede con ella? -preguntó la dueña confundida.

-Pues quería decir que... bueno, ¡Quiero comprar las fotos que le tomó! ¡Todas!

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabéis? -dijo nerviosa la dueña.

-Se ve desde afuera sabe... -dijo mientras señalaba la ventana.

-Sabía que debía poner cortinas...

-¿Cuánto por las fotos? -preguntó.

-Hmm, no debería ya que me dijo que no las enseñara a nadie...

-Por favor.

-¿La conocéis?

-Así es. Somos compañeras de preparatoria. Se llama Konata ¿cierto?

-Sí... Está bien, pero no le digáis nada ¿vale?

-Muchas gracias.

-Yo también quiero una copia -dijo Kagami.

Así las dos perseguidoras de Konata y Mei esperaron a que las fotos estuvieran listas para reanudar su seguimiento. Esperaron hasta que por fin estuvieron, pagaron lo que costaron y se retiraron de la tienda.

-''Vaya amigas...'' -pensó la dueña de la tienda al ver salir a Miyuki y a Kagami.

-Konata... -murmuró Miyuki viendo las fotos de Konata.

-Miyuki, debemos irnos -dijo Kagami.

-¿Para?

-¿Como que para? Pues para seguir perseguiéndola.

-¿A quién?

-Pues a Konata -dijo Kagami enfada.

-Es cierto.

-Pues vamos a seguirla.

-¿A quién? -dijo concentrada en las fotos.

-...

Kagami convenció a Miyuki para que guardase las fotos diciendo que si no lo hacían no se moverían nunca de allí. Reanudaron de nuevo el seguimiento de Konata y Mei, no sabían dónde podrían estar ambas amigas, así que simplemente siguieron caminando para ver si daban por casualidad con ellas dos. Llevaban caminando un buen rato, Kagami seguía diciéndole a Miyuki que el hecho de haberlas perdido era culpa de ellas, Miyuki se defendió diciendo que no se pudo resistir a las fotos.

-¡Es una fuerza mayor a mi Kagami! -dijo Miyuki.

-Sólo sigamos buscando -dijo.

Siguieron buscando si resultados positivos, hasta que vieron un tumulto de gente dentro de una tienda de videojuegos, se preguntaron qué sucedía allí y decidieron acercarse para ver la fuente del grupo de personas, y allí encontraron a Konata y a Mei batallando una contra la otra.

-''Así que aquí estaban eh...'' -pensó Kagami.

-¡¿Es en serio?! -exclamó un sujeto que estaba al lado.

-Es verdad. Llevan jugando la una contra la otra media hora, y han vencido a todos los demás. Nunca había visto jugadoras así.

-Es increíble...

-''Te gusta llamar la atención eh Konata'' -pensó Kagami.

-¡Gané! -exclamó Konata.

-¡Maldición! -dijo Mei rascándose la cabeza desesperada.

-Jajaja. Aún te falta mucho para poder superarme.

-¡Ya van dos veces que me ganas! ¡Pero a la tercera la victoria será mía!

-Eso ya lo veremos -dijo Konata.

Kagami y Miyuki tomaron una distancia prudente y esperaron a que Konata y Mei se alejaran para poder seguirlas. Las cuatro amigas divididas en dos grupos salieron de la tienda para continuar con su paseo, se estaba haciendo tarde, el cielo empezaba a tomar un color naranja típico del atardecer pero Konata y Mei aún tenían cosas por hacer y por supuesto Kagami y Miyuki.

-¡Mira Konata! Es algodón de azúcar. ¿Lo probamos?

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una niña? -dijo riendo.

-¡No soy una niña! -dijo enojada ante el comentario.

-Calma-dijo Konata riendo-. Tranquila, vayamos a probarlo.

-¡Si! -exclamó alegre.

-¿No decías que no eras una niña? -dijo burlona.

-C-Cállate... -dijo sonrojada.

Ambas amigas se acercaron al puesto que vendía dulces, no sólo algodón de azúcar y pidieron uno cada una y el dueño les atendió.

-Aquí tienes -dijo el dueño.

-Gracias -respondió Mei alegre.

-¿Va a querer tú hermana menor uno también?

-¿... Qué? -dijo Konata ante tal comentario.

-E-Ella no es mi hermana -dijo Mei.

-¿No? ¿Es acaso un familiar que está de visita? Parece una niña -dijo el vendedor inocente.

-Sólo déme el algodón -dijo Konata enfadada.

-Por supuesto niña -dijo el vendedor alegre. Konata sintió la vena en su frente crecer.

El vendedor le dió el algodón a Konata y ambas se retiraron, Konata iba comiendo un algodón de color azul, según el dueño para que hiciera juego con su cabello. Seguía llamando a Konata como si fuera una niña, Konata juró no volver a esa tienda nunca más. Kagami y Miyuki observaban mientras intentaban aguantar la risa.

-Ya, ya. Tranquila Konata, de seguro que no lo decía con esa intención -dijo Mei riendo.

-No lo creo. Seguro que lo hizo para burlarse. ¿Por qué te sigues riendo? -dijo enfadada.

-Lo siento. Es sólo que no esperaba eso.

-Pues imagina cómo me sentí cuan...-

-¿Quieres un globo? -dijo un hombre disfrazado de conejo rosa.

-No gracias -dijo Mei.

-Toma uno para tu hermana menor -dijo el conejo.

-¿... Qué? -dijo Konata.

-Aquí tienes -dijo el conejo dándole el globo a Konata, y luego se retiró.

-Será hijo de...

-Ya, ya. Tranquila, seguro que no lo hizo con malas intenciones -dijo Mei nerviosa.

-No sé yo.

-Aunque ahora que lo miro de cerca-dijo mientras miraba a Konata fijamente-. Sí que pareces una niña, y encima tienes un globo y algodón de azúcar.

-Muérete -dijo Konata.

-¡Pero no dejes que te afecte Konata!-dijo alegre-. Sigamos con nuestro paseo.

-Está bien... -dijo. Miyuki y Kagami reían escondidas.

Siguieron caminando y hablando. Konata aún no acababa el algodón de azúcar ya que el estar hablando con Mei la distraía de comerlo, Mei tampoco lo había terminado.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó -dijo Mei.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? -respondió Konata.

-Así es.

-Vaya... No me lo imagina...-chocó con alguien más-. Lo lamento -dijo.

-No es nada-respondió-. Hmmm... -dijo mirando fijamente a Konata.

-¿S-Sucede algo...? -dijo Konata nerviosa.

-¡Eres muy linda! -dijo y se lanzó a abrazarla.

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué?! -dijo Konata sorprendida.

-¡Konata! -exclamaron Kagami y Miyuki ante la escena.

-¡Yui!-dijo su amiga-. ¡Deja a esa niña en paz! -dijo mientras tiraba de ella.

-¿... Qué...? -dijo Konata.

-¿Ehh? Pero mírala. ¿No te parece linda? -dijo Yui mientras caminaba.

-Da igual, no debes hacer eso a las personas así.

-Jo... Yui-senpai es siempre igual -dijo la chica con coletas.

-Jeje, lo lamento -dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Se perdieron entre tantas personas que había en ese momento.

-¡Mei! Parezco una niña ¿verdad? -dijo Konata llorando.

-''¿Ahora es que te das cuenta...?'' -pensó Mei.

Siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo. La moral de Konata cayó considerablemente ante esos últimos tres comentarios. Ya la noche había llegado y las dos amigas debían irse a sus reespectivos hogares.

-Ha sido genial Konata -dijo Mei alegre.

-De nada. Yo también me divertí mucho.

-No dejes que esos comentarios te afecten -dijo sonriendo.

-C-Claro... Adiós Mei, nos vemos en la escuela.

-Claro, hasta luego -dijo y se retiró.

-''Menudo día...''-pensó Konata-. Kagami, Miyuki. Ya podéis salir.

-¿S-Sabías de nosotras...? -dijo Kagami mientras salían de su escondite.

-Sois muy obvias. Sería tonta si no me hubiera dado cuenta.

-Ya veo...

-¿Os habéis divertido? -dijo Konata.

-B-Bueno... ¿Estás enfadada? -preguntó Miyuki.

-No-suspiró Konata-. Supongo que algo así era propio de vosotras.

-Jejeje -rieron ambas.

-Bueno-dijo Konata-. Hay una heladería cerca de aquí, ¿queréis ir?

-¡Konata! -dijeron ambas alegres ante la propuesta de la peli-azul.

-Será mejor que vayamos antes de que cierren -dijo Miyuki mientras le agarraba el brazo a Konata mientras sonreía.

-Espero que tengan de chocolate -dijo Kagami mientras que le agarraba el otro brazo a Konata sonriente.

-''Creo que no ha sido buena idea...''-pensó Konata-. Oye Miyuki, ¿qué es ese sobre?

-¡¿Este?! ¡N-No es nada tranquila! -respondió nerviosa.

-Kagami también tiene uno.

-S-Sí. Es que tuvimos que hacer unas cosas antes de estar contigo, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Ya veo... -dijo Konata y se dirijieron a la heladería.

...

-''Konata...'' -pensaba Mei en el tren mientras abrazaba la muñeca que esta le había dado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

-Clase-dijo Kuroi-. Recordad que la próxima semana tenemos la excursión-dijo. La euforia estalló por parte de los alumnos gracias a la emoción y ganas de aquel viaje-. Haced silencio, debéis entregarme vuestra autorización de vuestros padres si queréis ir.

Los alumnos se emocionaron ante la noticia, no tan noticia ya que lo sabían de antes, pero de todas formas a todos les hacía mucha ilusión ir a aquel viaje para poder desconectar un rato de los estudios y todo lo que ello conlleva. La profesora siguió explicando lo que harían, cómo lo harían y cómo se iban a organizar para aquel viaje. Miyuki y Tsukasa escuchaban ilusionadas acerca de ese viaje, ambas lo habían estado esperando con ansias, mientras tanto, en la clase de Kagami la situación era la misma. El profesor encargado iba resumiendo el viaje mientras lo alumnos escuchaban atentos.

El viaje consistía en: un viaje a las montañas para visitar las aguas termales, ya que los alumnos de terceros ocupados con los exámenes de admisión ya próximos habían acumulado mucho estrés así que los profesores decidieron hacer ese viaje para ayudarles a relajarse. Durarían un fin de semana allí. Partiendo el viernes siguiente y regresando el domingo por la tarde. Los alumnos también tendrían la oportunidad de hacer turismo por esa área, pero la mayoría estarían haciendo el vago por ahí.

-Y eso es todo clase-dijo Kuroi-. ¿Alguna duda? -preguntó, los alumnos negaron con la cabeza. Kuroi le echó un vistazo a todos los alumnos y se dio cuenta de que Konata estaba dormida en su mesa-. ¡Izumi! -exclamó enfadada Kuroi ante el comportamiento de la peliazul.

-¡1945! -exclamó Konata sorprendida al interrumpir su sueño al escuchar de repente su nombre. Esto provocó risas entre sus compañeros.

-¡Izumi! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! -exclamó Kuroi. Más risas. En la clase de al lado se podía escuchar el ardiente regaño proporcionado a Konata por parte de Kuroi, los alumnos escuchaban atentos.

-Ésa Izumi es todo un caso... -decía el profesor sonriente mientras escuchaba lo que pasaba al otro lado de la pared. Kagami soltó una leve risa al imaginarse la situación.

-¿Has entendido Izumi? -dijo Kuroi.

-Sí, vamos a Kioto ¿no? -dijo Konata medio dormida.

-¡A las aguas termales! -exclamó enfadada la profesora rubia.

-Vale, vale... -dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos para despertarse.

Así el resto de la jornada pasó y las clases que traían consigo. Konata, como siempre, en cada clase que podía se quedaba dormida haciendo que los profesores se enfadaran con ella, aunque a los demás alumnos de ella les causaba gracia lo osada que era la peliazul al quedarse dormida en medio de la clase.

Cuando por fin las ''clases eternamente eternas'' según la propia Konata, las chicas se reunieron para hacer su usual viaje a casa. Seguramente durante el viaje hablarían de la excursión que estaba próxima y de qué harían. La única que faltaba del grupo de amigas era Kagami, las demás chicas la esperaban en la salida de la preparatoria para volver a casa. Konata iba a desviarse de la trayectoria ya que iba a comprar un nuevo volumen de un manga que estaba siguiendo. Cuando Kagami se reunió con el grupo de amigas vio que Konata hablaba con Mei y se apresuró para poder interponerse entre ellas.

-Lamento la demora -dijo Kagami al reunirse con sus amigas.

-Eres muy lenta Kagami -dijo Konata reprochándole.

-Bueno me he disculpado ¿no?

-Hola Hiragii-san -dijo Mei sonriente.

-O-Oh, hola Mei -dijo Kagami devolviendo la sonrisa.

Las chicas se dispusieron a realizar su usual camino a casa. Caminaron hasta la estación de metro, hablando de cualquier tema, aunque el tema dominante fue la excursión próxima, el cual sería el tema dominante durante la siguiente semana. Kagami pudo observar de que Konata y Mei en ocasiones se apartaban de la conversación un poco para hablar de algún tema de que las dos tuvieran que hablar. Konata le contó de que iba a ir a desviarse de casa para ir a buscar el nuevo volumen de el manga que estaba leyendo, Mei le respondió que iba a desviarse también para buscar un accesorio que quería desde hace tiempo y le preguntó si le parecía bien si le acompañaba con lo que la pelizaul respondió afirmativamente. Mal asunto, pensaron Miyuki y Kagami al ver lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, y sus miedos no eran ilógicos, no sabían si aquella chica no intentarían nada así que decidieron acoplarse de manera discreta.

Al final Konata no fue sola a buscar el manga, fue todo el grupo, incluyendo a Tsukasa quien hablaba entretenidamente con Mei acerca de los gustos que tenía, que eran muy parecidos a los de Konata. Miyuki y Kagami estaban alerta ante cualquier comportamiento extraño por parte de Mei hacia Konata. Al final llegaron a la tienda destinada y Mei y Konata se pusieron a buscar los que iban a comprar. Ambas hablaban vivamente mientras buscaban lo que querían. Ambas chicas le iban explicando a Tsukasa cada artículo por el cual esta iba preguntando y se interesaba en el tema relacionado con el manga y el anime. Mientras tanto Miyuki y Kagami se entrometían cada vez que podían entre Konata y Mei cuando sentían que la situación les parecía ''peligrosa''. Una de ellas le preguntaba a Konata por algún manga en el estante y esta se ponía a explicar acerca de ese manga emocionada.

Al final compraron lo que iban a comprar, Tsukasa y Konata compraron el manga que querían, Tsukasa por influencia de Konata y Mei compró la figura que había reservado. Miyuki y Kagami compraron una novela ligera con el único propósito de aparentar de que no fueron a entrometerse entre las dos amigas otakus. Volvieron en el tren y cuando llegó el momento de separarse todas se despidieron lo hicieron, ahora sólo quedaba esperar la tan ansiada excursión...

La semana pasó rápidos para algunos y muy lenta para otros. Para el grupo de amigas en el cual nos centramos la semana pasó lenta ya que ellas querían realmente hacer ese viaje. Kuroi hizo reunir a los alumnos para empezar a organizarlos y les iba explicando cómo se iban a organizar. Kagami, a pesar de varios intentos no consiguió viajar en el autobús de Konata, el profesor le reiteró repetidamente de que debía de viajar con su grupo con lo cual Kagami se resignó a toda oportunidad de poder viajar con ella, Miyuki, al notar eso, se mofó de ella con un gesto lo cual hizo enfadar a Kagami. El viaje hasta las aguas termales comenzó. Konata, Tsukasa y Miyuki iban en un grupo junto con otra chica ya que eran asientos de cuatro personas. Mientras que Kagami iba con Misao, Ayano y Mei, la chica la cual la había mantenido vigilada en caso de que se acercara más de la cuenta a Konata.

El viaje transcurrió sin ningún altercado, exceptuando unos mareos que Konata sufrió a mitad del recorrido y que la mandaron al baño a expulsar las ''malas energías'' como ella denominaba los mareos. Miyuki conversaba alegremente con Tsukasa y una Konata mareada a causa de que había comido demasiados dulces antes y durante el viaje, esto hizo que no participara mucho en el viaje. Siguieron viajando en el autobús. Kagami conversaba con Ayano acerca de lo irresponsable que podían llegar a ser algunas amigas, evidentemente esta se refería a Misao y Kagami a Konata.

-¡Ah Choo! -estornudó fuertemente Konata.

-¿Estás bien Kona-chan? -preguntó Tsukasa.

-Sí, tranquila-respondió-. ''Seguro que alguien está hablando de mí'' -pensó.

El autobús llegó a su destino, se detuvo y dio paso a los alumnos exhaustos a causa del viaje que se había tornado más incómodo de lo que parecía. Se bajaron del vehículo y vieron la empinada colina que debían subir para llegar por fin al paraíso. Muchos palidecieron ante tal elevación de terreno y decidieron comer un poco antes de empezar a subir. Kagami, en compañía de Mei claro, se reunieron con Konata y compañía, ambas encontraron a una Konata sumamente pálida y esto hizo que se preocupasen pero esta les explicó la situación y les dijo que no se preocuparan.

-Eso te pasa por imprudente -dijo Kagami.

-Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes que lo he pasado muy mal -respondió Konata.

-Konata, toma esto-dijo Mei pasándole una pastilla de color blanco especial para los problemas con los mareos-. Yo también sufro mucho en los viajes -dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Mei-dijo Konata, tomó la pastilla-. Eres buena amiga.

Tomaron su descanso y empezaron a subir la gran elevación que les tomaría un rato. Decidieron ir despacio para no forzar a Konata y a su estómago a causar alguna desgracia. Cuando empezaron su ascenso Misao y Ayano se les unieron ya que les dieron ganas de estar con ellas. Empezaron a subir la colina mientras conversaban. Era en cierto modo agradable estar ahí, los diferentes sonidos de los animales en aquel bosque combinado con el aire fresco que solaba aquel día, era un poco agotador subir la colina, pero si se hacía con calma no cansaba mucho. ''Si no fuera por este mareo-pensó Konata-, iría más rápido''. Había pensado la peliazul y notó que la pastilla que Mei le había dado antes empezó a hacer efecto. Siguieron subiendo minetras que Miyuki iba explicando a las chicas algunas curiosidades sobre el paisaje o sobre los animales, todas pensaron que parecía una especie de guía turística, Konata se lo dijo con tono bromista y esta se sonrojó sin motivo alguno ante el comentario anterior.

Llegaron por fin a la cima y por consiguiente al hotel donde se iban a hospedar durante el fin de semana. Lo primero que hicieron las chicas fue reunirse por orden de Kuroi, para dar instrucciones a los alumnos, diciendo que no habían baños mixtos lo cual hizo que varias quejas procedentes de los chicos se dejaran escuchar. Repartieron las habitaciones y Kagami de algún modo entró en el grupo de su hermana compartiendo habitación con ella, Konata y Miyuki. Mei, Misao y Ayano estaban en otro habitación aunque la habitación estaba prácticamente al lado y Konata les dijo que se pasaran cuando quisieran con lo que las chicas respondieron que lo harían. Después de haberse organizado salieron a turistear los alrededores para ver qué había. Se encontraron con varios templos que parecían ser antiguos y los fueron visitando. Se encontraron con estatuas de diferentes formas, algunas tenían a algún buda desconocido para las chicas y Miyuki procedía a explicar lo que supiera de cualquiera de ellos. Después de visitar los alrededores decidieron volver al hotel ya que se hacía de noche, el tiempo se había pasado volando y Kagami no había tenido ocasión de pasar mucho tiempo a solas con Konata lo cual la molestaba, pero tenía el consuelo de compartir habitación, no las dos solas como ella hubiera querido, pero algo es algo.

Llegaron al hotel y procedieron a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Konata y su grupo se despidió del grupo de Mei y les dijo que si querían ir a las aguas termales que se supone que era el objetivo principal del viaje aquel. Éstas respondieron afirmativamente y acordaron reunirse después para ir a los baños. Las chicas entraron a su habitación, comieron algo y se dispusieron a ir a los baños, que eran al aire libre como suelen ser. Se pusieron la ropa que se suele poner para ir a los baños. Cuando llegaron a los baños Kagami iba atenta ante cualquier posible mirón que estuviera por ahí. Se empezaron a desnudar para entrar en los baños y Kagami y Miyuki estaban extremadamente atentas mirando a Konata mientras esta se quitaba la ropa, la peliazul notó la mirada de las dos chicas y en vez de regañarlas o algo parecido decidió seguirles el juego.

-¿Os gusta lo que veis? -dijo Konata con voz provocadora mientras enseñaba partes de su cuerpo con la toalla mientras cubría otras con la misma. Esto hizo que un fino hilo de sangre se deslizara por la nariz de Miyuki y Kagami. Konata satisfecha procedió a entrar al baño donde ya estaban Mei y las demás esperándolas.

Todas las chicas estaban ya reunidas en las aguas termales junto con el resto de los otros cursos incluyendo a las profesoras. Kagami y Miyuki estaban pendientes hasta del más mínimo detalle del cuerpo de Konata para poder atesorarlo en sus mentes. Mientras que las chicas tomaban su baño los chicos espiaban con atención el lado de las chicas por un agujero que había en la pared. Todos los chicos interesados en observar se turnaban para mirar por el agujero mientras daban sus opniones de cada una.

-Mirad-dijo uno de los chicos-. Es Takara-san.

-¡Vaya...! Es realmente hermosa -dijo otro.

-Ahí está Minegishi-san junto con Hiragii-san.

-Esas tampoco se quedan atrás.

-Parece que Hiragii-san está viendo a Izumi-san -dijo uno de los chicos.

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto. Y también parece que lo hace Taraka-san.

-¿En serio? -dijo uno de ls chicos sorprendido.

-Así es, mira.

-Ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Qué os parece Izumi-san?

-De ahí no hay mucho que escoger -dijo un chico riendo.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si de ahí es de donde viene su encanto.

-Es verdad. Ella es como una especie de niña grande, y eso es muy atractivo.

-¿No sonamos com unos pervertidos al decir eso de Izumi-san? -dijo uno de los chicos mientras miraba por el agujero.

-¿De verdad preguntas eso mientras miras por el agujero? -dijo otro de los chicos.

Kagami escuchó todo lo que habían dicho los chicos de Konata y se levantó a toda velocidad para aguarles la fiesta.

-Os gusta mirar eh... -dijo antes de meter sus dedos por el agujero e hizo que el chico que observaba soltara un gemido de dolor.

Así las chicas acabaron de bañarse y procedieron a ir a su habitación para cenar y después irse a dormir. La cena procedió de manera normal, los chicos seguían sobre su debate sobre el encanto que Konata tenía al ser una especie de ''loli''. Kagami escuchaba enfurecida y estuvo a punto de levantarse de la mesa enseñarles a aquellos chicos buenos modales pero se contuvo. Cuando acabaron la cena procedieron las chicas a irse a dormir, el grupo de Konata se despidió de las demás y entraron en su habitación para poder dormir. Kuroi llegó a la habitación, anunció que iba a apagar las luces y les ordenó a las chicas dormirse. Apagó las luces y se retiró. Todas procedieron a dormir para dar paso al sábado...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

-''Uhh...''-pensaba Konata mientras despertaba-. Qué mal he dormi...-paró de decir al ver que Kagami y Miyuki estaban aferradas a ella por cada lado-. Así que por eso era... -dijo y se liberó de ellas con el mayor cuidado posible para no despertarlas.

Konata se acomodó su ropa que a causa de Kagami y Miyuki quienes al haberse aferrado a ella hicieron que su ropa se empezase a caer. Salió de la habitación, todas seguían dormidas a excepción de ella, cosa que era rara ya que Konata disfrutaba mucho la actividad de dormir. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hotel donde se hospedaban, vio que varias alumnas ya estaban despiertas y que habían empezado a realizar ya sus actividades. Fue hasya la recepción del hotel donde se encontró a Kuroi hablando con un sujeto que trabajaba ahí. Ella vio a la peliazul y se acercó a esta para hablar de cualquier cosa.

-Dime Izumi... ¿Qué tal te ha parecido este viaje? -preguntó Kuroi.

-Pues bien... Esas aguas termales son muy relajantes. ¿Y a usted sensei?

-¿A mi? Supongo que bien. Creo que he podido volverme más cercanas a los alumnos.

-¿Tanto hombres como mujeres? -preguntó Konata. Quien se levantó para ir a una máquina expendedora a comprar una bebida-. Tome -le dijo ofreciéndole una a Kuroi-sensei.

-Gracias-respondió esta-. Creo que me he vuelto cercana a los hombres, pero debo decir que más con las chicas.

-Bueno, supongo que es normal -dijo esta bebiendo de la bebida que había comprado.

-Así es. ¿Has oído del incidente de ayer Izumi? -preguntó Kuroi.

-¿Incidente? ¿Cuál?

-Ayer sorprendí a los chicos espiando a las chicas en los baños.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Así es. Y a que no adivinas quién era de las chicas más observadas.

-¿Quién? ¿Miyuki? ¿Ayano?

-Ellas también eran observadas, pero en realidad eras tú -dijo Kuroi orgullosa.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Así es.

-''Oh, son Konata y la sensei''-pensó Mei-. ''Mejor voy a saludarlas''.

-¿Es en serio? -preguntó Konata riendo intensamente.

-Así es-respondió Kuroi riendo de forma similar-. Cuando les atrapé observando uno de ellos se acariciaba el ojo y me dijo que alguien le había atacado. Después de llevarles hasta la habitación les empecé a interrogar y me dijeron que sólo estaban comparando. Luego me empezaron a decir quiénes eran las favoritas y como siempre Takara-san y Minegishi-san estaban pero luego te mencionaron a ti. Cosa que no podía creer.

-Eso no es muy amable por su parte sensei -dijo Konata.

-Da igual. Luego me dijeron que a pesar de que no tienes un cuerpo muy desarrollado dijeron que ese era precisamente tu fuerte.

-¿Mi fuerte?

-Así es. Se supone que tu apariencia de niña loli hacen que subas de posición en la tabla. Y que de seguro si te vistieras de una niña de primaria te verías muy guapa-explicaba Kuroi-. Al principio no comprendía pero luego te imaginé vestida como ellos decían y les di la razón por completo, y les dije que tenían buen gusto a la hora de comparar.

-Sensei, eso no suena muy legal que digamos-dijo Konata-. Pero me alegra saber que soy deseada por algunos -concluyó riendo.

-Así es. Cuando ya estaba en la cama para prepararme a dormir me empecé a reír por la conversación que había tenido momentos antes, no se tiene ese tipo de charlas con chicos muy a menudo que digamos. Y eso hizo que nos acercáramos más como alumnos y profesora.

-Me alegro por usted sensei.

-Dime Izumi, si te consiguiera un vestido de estos tipo lolita gótica, ¿lo vestirías?

-Hmm, no sé sensei, seguro que no me queda bien -dijo a la vez que recordó el incidente con Mei, varios días atrás.

-¡Si se te ven bien! -exclamó Mei saliendo de su escondite.

-¡¿M-Mei?! -dijo Konata sorprendida.

-Oh Kirisagi-san, estabas ahí -dijo Kuroi.

-¡Sensei! Lo que dice Konata es mentira, a ella sí se le ven bien los vestidos de...-no pudo acabar la frase ya que Konata rápidamente le puso la mano en la boca-. ¡Hmmm! ¡Hmmm!

-Jejeje, no le haga caso sensei. Ven Mei, vamos a dar un paseo para relajarnos -dijo Konata mirando severamente a Mei.

-¡Hmm! -intentó vanamente Mei en decir alguna palabra. Y ambas se retiraron.

-¿Qué sucede con los jóvenes hoy en día...? -dijo Kuroi y le dio un sorbo a la bebida que Konata le había dado.

Konata se llevó lejos de la vista de Kuroi a Mei, y cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos la dejó hablar.

-¿P-Por qué has hecho eso Konata? -dijo Mei exasperada.

-No quiero que nadie sepa que me he puesto uno de esos vestidos.

-¿Por qué Konata? Si te ves muy bien en ellos.

-No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría -dijo Konata, y se imaginó a Kagami y Miyuki descubriendo su secreto-. ''Uhh... que feo sería eso...''

-Pero yo sé que tú te vestiste así Konata. E incluso tengo fotografías.

-¿Aún las tienes? Bueno da igual. En ti puedo confiar, así que no se las enseñes a nadie.

-Konata... Está bien, confía en mi -dijo sonriendo.

-''Si estuviéramos en otra situación diría que está enamorada de mí-pensó Konata, quién no se había dado cuenta que Mei le hablaba-. No, es imposilbe. Aunque...-pensó mientras examinaba a Mei-. No está nada mal, además, incluso podría montarme un hárem''.

-¿Konata? -dijo Mei preocupada.

-''Un hárem. Eso sí que sería genial. Sobre todo si tengo a Miyuki y su descomunal cuerpo. Aunque Kagami tampoco se queda atrás. Pero debería buscar a otra para agrandar el grupo, ¿Tsukasa? No estaría mal, las dos hermanas juntas es una gran idea. Pero no creo que deba meterla en mi mundo, la pobre no lo merece. ¿Ayano? Ella tiene buen cuerpo, seguro que encaja bien...''

-¡Konata! -exclamó Mei en un intento de traer a Konata de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué sucede Mei? -dijo Konata reaccionando.

-Te habías como ido del mundo, como si tu alma no estuviera aquí.

-Y-Ya veo... L-Lo lamento Mei.

-A-Al menos ya estás aquí...

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta?

-Me parece bien -respondió esta animada.

Konata y Mei empezaron a dar vueltas a través del hotel, caminando cada rincón que había en este. Mientras iban caminando se iban encontrando con diferentes personas, se encontraron a Misao y a Ayano. Las saludaron y siguieron ambas parejas su camino, mientras Misao y Ayano se alejaban caminando Konata se las quedó observando desde atrás para ver a quién metía en su hárem, lo cual la hizo desconectar del mundo de nuevo. Lo cual Mei tuvo que traerla de vuelta otra vez. Siguieron caminando y se encontraron a Kuroi-sensei hablando con los alumnos que estuvieron comparando a las chicas la noche anterior y cuando los vieron empezaron a susurrarle a Kuroi sobre Konata y la posibilidad de que ella vistiera el vestido gótico.

-Lo intentaremos en el festival cultural -respondió Kuroi a los alumnos con su pulgar levantado. A lo cual los alumnos respondieron alegres.

-''Esto no me da buena espina...'' -pensó Konata.

Siguieron caminando y se encontraron con una sala de juegos. Konata retó a Mei a un partido de ping pong, la que perdiera compraba bebidas para ambas, Mei aceptó. El partido empezó y Konata y su soberbia subestimaron a Mei a quien creían una novata en el ping pong, lo cual era mentira ya que Mei era una gran jugadora debido a que jugaba frecuentemente con su padre y hermanos mayores y esto había hecho que adquiriera una gran experiencia. Konata se vio en apuros cuando Mei la remontó y empezó a cogerle distancia en el marcador. Konata pensaba que su fin estaba cerca, el partido era tan reñido que había atraído a muchos alumnos que estaban cerca en aquel momento. Algunos animaban a Mei y otros a Konata, incluyendo su club secreto de fans. Siguieron jugando y el partido estaba cada vez más reñido, la tensión era enorme, se podía cortar incluso con un cuchillo. Ambas jugadoras terminaron a un punto de la vistoria, la que marcara el siguiente punto ganaba, esta era la parte más difícil ya que cualquier error podía costar la victoria. Esto había ido más allá de una apuesta por quién pagaba las bebidas y cuando parecía que Mei iba a ganar Konata vio que ella dejó un espacio por el cual podía ganar y lo aprovechó, cuando le tocaba devolver puso todas sus fuerzas para dispara hacia aquel punto, la bola pasó y Mei no pudo devolverla por lo cual Konata había marcado, la victoria era suya. Hubo una gran celebración de aquel punto por parte de los que animaban a Konata.

-¿Has oído eso Kagami? -dijo Miyuki detrás de ésta.

-Sí, ¿qué estarán celebrando allá?

-Vayamos a investigar.

Mei se encontraba mirando resignada el tablero de juego mientras analizaba su error fatal que le había costado la victoria, y aceptó el hecho de que Konata era mejor que ella, lo cual era muy raro ya que Mei había adquirido una gran habilidad en aquel juego hasta el punto de que ni su padre ni sus hermanos mayores querían jugar con ella. Luego, Konata al ver el bajón que sufría Mei se acercó a ella para animarla.

-Ha sido un gran juego Mei -dijo Konata mientras tendía su mano.

-Konata...-dijo esta al mirarla-. Gracias, yo también pienso lo mismo -dijo y le dio un apretón de manos.

-Sí. Pero sigues deviéndome esa bebida -dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-C-Claro... -respondió esta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mei le dio el tan merecido zumo a Konata y momentos después ellas dos se encontraron con Kagam, Miyuki y Tsukasa quienes habían estado buscando a Konata ya que cuando despertaron ella no estaba y le preguntaron el por qué de haberse levantado tan temprano, con lo cual ella respondió que no había podido dormir bien. Las cinco pasaron el resto del día juntas, luego se unieron a Misao y Ayano para agrandar el grupo. El grupo de chicas se encontró luego con Kuroi-sensei otra vez, pero esta vez estaba sola, Konata se le acercó para hablarle de un juego que Konata había conseguido y se lo iba a enseñar a Kuroi, ambas empezaron a hablar fervientemente del juego aislando a las demás chicas, para colmo Mei se les unió después. Así siguieron durante un rato, luego de haber estado todo el día haciendo el vago que era lo mejor que se les daba la hora de la cena llegó. Todas se dispusieron a cenar y Mei se sentó junto a Konata ya que habían pasado todo el día juntas, hecho que molestó a Miyuki y Kagami, luego de haber cenado todas se dispusieron a irse a dormir. Una vez caída la noche todas estaban ya dormidas. El sábado había pasado.

El domingo pasó sin mayor percance. Miyuki y Kagami se aseguraron de despertar temprano junto a Konata para pasar el día con ella. Hicieron varias cosas, pero la mayoría sin importancia. Mientras estas pasaban el rato unos cuantos chicos se acercaron a Konata para invitarla a beber algo y dar un paseo, ante esto Kagami tomó medidas para alejarlos, lo cual consiguió exitosamente. Ningún chico se acercaría a Konata por el resto del viaje. Luego, Kagami quiso jugar al ping pong con Miyuki, y esta aceptó. Las cuatro chicas fueron hasta donde estaba la mesa para disponerse a jugar, Miyuki contra Kagami y Konata contra Tsukasa. Tsukasa no era muy buena jugando pero lo intentaba y eso era lo importante. En cambio, Miyuki y Kagami jugaban ferozmente como si el destino del mundo estuviera en juego cosa que puso incómoda a Konata ya que se imaginaba el porqué de la intensidad del juego. Siguieron hasta que Kagami resultó vencedora por muy poco. La hora de la cena llegó, lo cual era su última cena en aquel hotel, a la mañana siguiente estarían de camino a casa.

La noche pasó y con ello el nuevo día llegó. Todas despertaron a la hora acordada, excepto Tsukasa, quien le tomó más trabajo el despertarse. Luego de haber despertado, todas se prepararon, Konata, para compensar la falta de atención hacia Miyuki y Kagami se cambió frente a ellas, lo cual ambas chicas pudieron ver todo el cuerpo de Konata desnudo, desde la parte de detrás claro. Ante esto, Miyuki y Kagami tuvieron otra fuga de sangre de sus narices, luego de haberse cambiado todas. Bajaron a desayunar. Cuando por fin habían acabado de comer, se dispusieron a subir al autobús que las llevaría a casa.

Todas abordaron el autobús, aunque hubo un alumno que no se dio cuenta de esto y casi es abandonado en aquel hotel, teniendo que correr durante un rato detrás del autobús hasta que este por fin paró, aquel alumno recibió un regaño por parte de la profesora y risas por parte de sus alumnos. El camino pasó relativamente rápido, Miyuki y Tsukasa se quedaron dormidas, incluso Konata también lo estuvo. Kagami, a raíz de repetidas suplicas, pudo estar en el grupo de Konata. Incluso pudo sentarse con ellas, logró cambiar de asiento con la chica que se sentaba con ellas. Después de haber cambiado, las cuatro inseparables amigas estaban juntas de regreso a casa. Kagami era la única despierta ya que ella había podido dormir lo suficiente. Mientras esta leía un libro que había comprado antes del viaje no podía evitar lanzarle miradas rápidas a Konata mientras esta dormía. El corazón de Kagami iba a toda velocidad, miró alrededor y vio que los alumnos con posibilidad de verlas estaban dormidas. Se decidió, cerró su libro y empezó a acercarse a Konata con la intención de besarla. Pero cuando estaba a sólo unos milímetros vaciló y se detuvo antes de poder besarla y se la quedó mirando durante un rato.

-Hazlo de una vez -dijo Konata y a continuación agarró la cabeza de Kagami y la besó en los labios.

-¡K-Konata! -mumuró esta ante la repentina acción de Konata. La peliazul le guiñó un ojo antes de fingir que estaba durmiendo.

-¿Sucede algo Onee-chan? -dijo Tsukasa medio dormida.

-N-No... no pasa nada -dijo esta y a continuación esta pasó sus dedos por sus labios.

Llegaron a su destino. Y todas se dispusieron a irse a casa. Todas se despidieron de todas, se separaron y agarraron sus respectivos caminos. Konata se encontraba caminando camino a casa, y mientras caminaba no dejaba de darle vueltas a la acción temeraria que había hecho antes. Supuso que Kagami se lo tomaría en serio, como hace siempre e intenraría acercarse más a Konata, lo cual Miyuki respondería ante esto y haría lo mismo.

-''Me espera algo grande...''-pensaba Konata mientras abría la puerta-. Estoy en casa -anunció.

-¡Venga Yutaka! Ponte este vestido para hacerte las fotos -decía padre de Konata mientras perseguía a Yutaka, quién había tenido un resfriado ese día y no había podido asistir ese día.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! -exclamaba esta mientras huía del padre de Konata.

-''Hogar, dulce hogar'' -pensó Konata riendo antes de entrar a su casa.


End file.
